A Collection of Drabbles
by TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and One shot's, all set in the HP universe. All ships, All genres, All characters.
1. Hogwarts The Beginning

There was not one person on this planet that could come to Salazar Slytherin's level. He was Powerful, Noble and a Pureblood. His parents had made sure that he knew his worth, knew how high above everyone else he was. He believed it for the first twenty five years of his life; he believed it with his very soul. Until, upon his travels to Scotland, he met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long dark hair and eyes the color of onyx, except for the golden flecks sprinkled throughout. He could drown in those eyes. She introduced herself as Rowena Ravenclaw from Glen, she was on the way to find a place where she could learn of magic, where she could become the powerful witch she knew she could be. "Why I am in search of such a place as well, I heard tale of a place so full of magic and so secret that no one has found it. Makes you wonder how the tale spread, does it not?" He smirked at her, earning a girlish giggle to escape. "It is possible that we might travel together? After all, it would be more prudent than going separately." She winked at him and then mounted her horse, coming to a trot at his horse's pace.

Miles away, on the other side of the country Godric Gryffindor was traveling with his own companion, a pleasantly plump witch with blue eyes the color of the sky and hair the color of fire. She had found him when he was sick and weak from exhaustion, having traveled for hundreds of miles on foot. She had flicked her wand and erected a small hut for them to hide in until she could nurse him back to health. Nurse him she did, she stayed by his side, told him stories of her youth in Valley Broad. She listened to his stories of life in the Wild Moor, how his father had been appointed King's Hand. How he had grown up running through the halls of the castle and discovering all of her secrets. They had spoken of her wish to create a school for all magical children, for they all deserved to learn as much as they could. Fate happened to agree, and so, when Godric was well enough they continued on towards a magical place only known through legend. On their way they met two more such souls who wished to find the same unplottable land.

They had become fast friends, a closer pair then Godric and Salazar one could not find. They were thick as thieves and sometimes thicker. Rowena had taken it upon herself to show him the error of his ways. She showed him that just because magic existed throughout his family tree, that fact did not make him somehow better then her, just because she was the first witch in her family of muggles. Helga, on the other hand, was as sweet as pie and had love enough for everyone. She was the mother of the group, always making sure that they were well fed and happy. It had taken them a little over a month to find the sacred land hidden in a giant clearing with a forest surrounding a third of the land and a mountain range around the other side. Perfectly secluded, perfectly situated for a school. It took a little over 6 months following that to construct the giant castle they named Hogwarts. Each brick was interwoven with protection and repulsion charms, each one of them, the founders own design.

Helga happened to be the first to realize that there might have been a spark between her friends. Salazar had a certain look he reserved only for Rowena, a certain smile kept only for the sound of her voice. She noticed, as well, the looks between Godric and the dark haired witch. It worried her; this had the potential to split up their merry band. She resolved herself to keep an eye on the situation, hoping she'd be able to intervene before it really became a problem. Unfortunately, it was not to be. The situation had come to a head one night when Helga had fallen asleep before the rest of them, assuming that they'd be asleep soon as well.

Salazar had a plan and a beautifully ornate family heirloom. A locket gifted to him by his mother that she made him promise would be gifted to a woman who he loved more than he loved himself. Though he knew she meant a pureblood witch of good standing, which did not matter to him. What mattered more is that this muggle born witch had stolen his heart before he'd even had a chance to realize it. That is why he stood in the courtyard of the school, under a tree by the lake. It was past midnight and well past the time he would usually be asleep but tonight he was determined to confess his love and gift her with the beautiful locket. At first it was a giggle that he heard, his heart lifted. Thinking that she had seen him, that she was now running to meet him under the same tree. It wasn't until he heard the heavier footsteps following hers that he realized something was wrong. He peeked around the tree, hidden in the total darkness when he saw sight that stopped his heart and turned him cold.

Godric had Rowena in his broad arms, he was swinging her around as she giggled and kissed him with such passion that it turned Salazar's stomach to witness it. He placed her on the ground; her back was to his front, he pulled her to him, continuing the kiss as it got more and more heated. It reached the point where he had to turn away, his fingers turning white with the force of his hold on the locket. He stormed back up to the castle, promising revenge and stifling tears that his broken heart was forcing through. They would pay for this; he should have listened to his mother. Muggle borns were dirty, they were useless, and they were good for one thing, that one thing being servitude. He would make sure they would all pay for his broken heart. He returned to the dungeons where he began working an intricate spell, one that would remain hidden for years to come, inside of the spelled dungeon he placed an egg. An egg that would one day birth a monster they could only come from a nightmare. He left that night, before the sun had risen. He left nothing but a piece of parchment with Godric's name on it. "Enjoy the mudblood, you deserve each other." It said.

They had not heard from him for many years after that, until Rowena who was playing with her daughter in the bright sunshine by the lake received an owl. It bore no name, only a green wax seal with a snake etched into it. She knew where it came from. She grabbed her daughter's hand; she had to find her husband and her best friend. She could not open the letter without them. They sat in the chamber off of the great hall; Godric holding his daughter, Helena, he read the letter. The more he read, the more he sneered. "What is it, Ric?" Helga asked when she saw that his lip had curled. "It is a threat! How dare that snake? He left of his own free will after calling Rowena that hideous name! How dare he think he can threaten us! I hope he shows his face here!" He threw the letter on the table, grabbed his daughter, and left the antechamber. Rowena snatched the letter and read out loud.

My dear former friends,

It has been many years since we have seen each other, many years for me to think over what happened back then and yet still I find myself angry and betrayed. Rowena was supposed to be mine; she was supposed to love me.

Alas, it did not work out but I have found love on my own to a Miss Malforne. A beautiful, pure blood witch, but that's neither here nor there. That is not why I write you now. I write to you because there is a secret within the halls of your precious school. A most sinister, dangerous secret. I will give you a hint to help you on your way to stopping my plans. You see, Rowena, You almost considered me a changed man, but then you proved how wrong I was to believe your kind was anything other than feral animals.

So, I have installed an insurance, so to speak. That when the school is full of your precious mud bloods, and my heir enters its halls, my pet will see to it that they are exterminated like the vermin they are. Enemies of the heir beware.

Yours Truly,  
Salazar Slytherin


	2. The Bravest Wolf

Remus Lupin was a good man. He prided himself on doing what was right. There was always a clear distinction, a vivid line. Now, however, sitting in their small flat at the foot of their bed, watching them in the dark. As his wife slept and her rounded belly moved with the rhythm of her breathing, he had never been more confused. He took in the scene before him, never having imagined this to be his future. He never thought any woman could want him, could think to bear a child by him with his… affliction. She was his saving grace, he would tear the world apart with his bare hands and stitch it back together if only to present her with something as pure and beautiful as she was.

This is where he came across his predicament. One part of him was screaming to stay here and protect this little slice of happiness that the gods had deigned to give him, the other part was steadily growing in volume as well. He had to fight, he had to rid their world of the evil that was threatening their lives. He had never been a man that would allow evil to take hold while he watched from the comfort of his home. He had lives to avenge. Sirius and James, Lily and Mad-eye, they all deserved to have their deaths repaid in full. If there was one person, one monster whose blood he wanted more than anything, it was Fenir Greyback. If he happened to die a most painful death so be it, at least then the world would be rid of him.

So where does this leave him? Both options were right, both options led him down the path of the light side. So which option should he take? Abandon his wife and unborn son to go fight along Harry? Or go into hiding to keep his family safe? It felt as though he was ripped apart. His warrior side warring with his need to protect. He knew where Harry was, knew exactly where to find the Golden trio. The decision was made, he would offer his help along with the title of godfather to Harry. Better he fight knowing he was fighting for a better world, than to hide like a coward. Tonks would keep his son safe, she would look after him and if he happened to not come back, she would tell him what his father died for, what he fought for. His mind was made up, he reached for a roll of parchment and a quill to write a letter full of promises, apologies, and lies, for he knew the chances of his coming back were slim.

My Dearest Nymphadora,

I apologize from the bottom of my ragged heart. You see, I must go. My conscience cannot allow me to stay here safe and sound while my best friends son and his two adolescent friends hold the world on their shoulders. I cannot, in good conscience, allow children to try and save the world without at least offering my help. I know where they are, I am going to them and I will offer my help, my company, and my wand. I will fight to make this world into one where you and Teddy will be able to smile, and laugh, and live freely. Without threats and death threatening your lives. I love you with all of my heart. You have turned me into a man I never dreamed I could be. My smart, beautiful, kind, and stubborn witch. I will be back sooner than you think. I love you both, stay safe, stay hidden, and most of all, stay alert.

Always yours,

Remus Lupin

Her rolled the letter up and used his wand to seal it. He put it on their nightstand next to her wand. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and to stare at her a little bit longer. When he was done committing them to his memory, he turned for the door, grabbed his traveling cloak, and once he was outside of the wards, he apparated to Grimmauld Place.


	3. The Path to Forgiveness

His eyes followed her at all times. In the ministry when he was there to pay reparations. In Hogwarts when they were receiving honorary diplomas. In the streets of Diagon Ally where he sat in the window of a cafe, sipping coffee that had long since gone cold. He watched her as she perused the shelves of Flourish & Blotts. This was his chance. She was alone, this was his only chance to catch her, away from the Blunder Twins. He stood up, threw a few sickles on the counter, crossed the busy street, and made his way through the door of the book shop.

Hermione was holding a book called "Forgotten Magik". She clutching the book between her slender fingers as an all too familiar feeling crawled its way from her toes to her scalp, tingling as it went. She knew that feeling all too well. _He_ was near. She hadn't felt it's since sixth year, secluded in the farthest corner of the library. As his nimble fingers played with the curl that spilled over the back of her chair. She inhaled, knowing in her bones that he stood behind her now, closer than he had been in over a year. Mint, broom polish, and vanilla assaulted her senses. She'd missed that smell, had longed for it many times, always wondering if he thought of her as much as she did him.

He had pictured this moment thousands of times since those nights in the library. This was the closest he had been to her since the manor. He could smell her now, almost feel her curls brushing against his chin. He was about to speak when she stiffened, she held herself rigid as if she was trying not to scare of some terrified animal. Slowly she turned, her eyes widening as he came into her line of sight.

"Draco?" She all but whispered, he heard her. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much she needed to know. He opened his mouth to speak words that were already prepared and practiced, instead he vomited words he wasn't ready to speak.

"Come to dinner with me? Monday night?" He clamped his lips shut as a bright pink blush worked its way up his pale neck towards his angled face. She giggled. A sound he could listen to forever. And then, by a the grace of Circe herself, Hermione nodded her head and smiled.

On saturday, she decided it was simply not fair. The days were dragging, but of course they were. The butterflies in Hermione's stomach had reached a fever pitch. The closer it came to Monday the more she felt like she would vomit. She couldn't believe that she was going to pieces over Draco Malfoy, of all people. She couldn't believe that she had been able to give him another chance after everything he had done both to her and her friends.

She had caught glimpses of the man he could be when they would study together, hidden in the very depths of the library. Of course it was in secret under multiple privacy charms so no one would spot them. The moment that solidified her faith in him, though, was that night in the manor when he refused to give them up, no matter how his parents prodded him to confirm their identities, no matter how much Bellatrix screeched into his pallid face. All of these thoughts rushed through her head as she stared at herself. Huffing, she turned away from the mirror, calming her thoughts. She was Hermione Granger, dammit! She'd survived a bloody vicious war! She could handle a dinner...She swore she could.

She was holding up the fifth dress she had tried on. It was blue and plain looking. Not something she'd want him to see her in on their very first date. "A Date? When did I start thinking of this as a date?" she thought to herself. She huffed again, if she was being honest, this was a date, one she had always hoped for. One that she had never allowed herself to believe would actually happen. Given the circumstances of his upbringing and the very real possibility of backlash from her friends, she had never allowed herself to think of him as anything more than a secret study partner.

Monday came in the blink of an eye and before she knew it, she was sitting in her room biting at the skin around her nails. She allowed the anxiety to take hold for a few minutes before Draco came to pick her up. She was home alone; her parents not yet home from Australia. They had chosen to stay a extra months to digest all that had happened and to put their affairs in order before returning to The UK. A loud bell startled her out of her thoughts. He was here, ready to pick her up and show her how much he really had changed since their childhood.

She checked herself over one more time, shrugged, and made her way downstairs. She had decided on a pale pink spaghetti strap dress made with lace, it was super girly. But then again, she hadn't felt much like a girl in over a year. She paired the dress with a pair of wedges that gave her legs a beautiful shape. Opening the door she expected to see his signature cocky smirk but instead she was met with a beautiful bouquet of moon roses. Incredibly rare and hard to grow, she was amazed by them. The were long stemmed, white, and they glowed like a full moon in a clean sky.

"They're beautiful, where on earth did you find them?" She breathed as she took them out of his arms.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. You deserve only the best and I intend to shower you with it." He said as he followed her into the house and shut the door behind him.

She put the flowers in a vase and then showed him to the door. He smiled at her and said "Meet you there?" She had turned on the spot and disappeared before he finished his sentence, her laugh ringing through the air.

Tom the barman had shown them to a candle lit booth off to the side, where they had privacy to speak. They had ordered appetizers to share, rather than filling up on the broomsticks food. They had decided on the Three Broomsticks since it had a private dining room and was close to Diagon Ally, should the want to stroll after dinner.

"One bottle of Olde Faeries Wine, Please" Draco ordered for them.

"So, Mr. Malfoy What made you decide to ask me out?" Hermione asked, right to the point. "No skirting the topic, huh Granger?" He smirked at her.

"Well, it took me a long time to realize that everything my parents had forced on me wasn't necessarily true. How could it be? If I, a pureblood wizard, was second to you, a muggle born, in everything except flying. How could you be beneath me? How could I live my life knowing that I had accepted all of Lucius' hateful garbage without question? I decided to, for once, be my own man. To use my eyes and to see the world for what it is, not blood, not good or bad, not black and white. All grey, except for you, you've always been the brightest of all the colors in my world." He finished.

Her eyes were wide, if she had been any other girl she would have already melted into a puddle, but this was Hermione granger and she had pride, damn it!

"How about you? What made you give me this chance?" he asked her. She was taken off guard for a moment, she had not expected him to ask this question, and therefore had not been prepared to answer it.

"I'm not sure, I mean…I had seen glimpses of the real you all those times in the library. I knew that you had potential to be someone great, if only you could see outside of your family's bigoted view. I think the moment that sort of solidified everything for me was the night at the manor. You knew it was us, you knew he'd kill you for allowing us to escape and yet still you risked it to help us. In that moment I promised myself that I'd help you, if we ever got out of this war alive." She finished.

The bottle of wine was empty now, their hands had somehow found their way towards each other. They were leaning in so close to one another that their foreheads were almost touching. Draco had reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, absorbing the feeling of her hair as it curled around his fingers, like an old friend who needed physical contact. Hermione had unconsciously leaned into the touch. Her eyes were focused on his lips, licking hers in turn. She wanted to get him out of here as fast as possible. "Let's get out of here, go somewhere more private." She whispered to him. The glint in his eyes was all the answer she needed.


	4. Warnings of the Future

That morning the sun had ascended bright, only to be blocked out by angry gray clouds, the promise of cold temperatures and fluffy snow among them. The four friends trooped up to the castle, through the entrance hall and up to Gryffindor Tower. All four collapsed into their beds, covered in dirt and still dressed, on top of their bed covers, they were asleep before their heads had even hit their pillows. It was lucky that it was a Saturday morning, they could doze however long they wanted. It was peaceful for all of them; with the exception of Remus. His sleep was fitful, plagued with dreams of a bloody and broken Sirius, locked in a dank cage and sobbing for James.

"I'll find him. I'll make him pay. He can fool them all, but he can't fool me. I'll avenge you, James." Remus had awoken at these last words. He had spent an hour sitting in his bed, watching his friends sleep.

Peter was sprawled across the bed on his back, his left arm and head lolling off the side. James was straight as a plank, on his stomach, and a puddle of drool forming on his pillow. And finally, His beautiful, hot headed, loving Padfoot was asleep on his stomach, hugging his pillow and mumbling Remus' name. This dream had plagued Remus for months now, yet he still could not figure out what it meant. It was time to go to Dumbledore, surely he would know.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, eyes glazed and mind working. Dark times were upon them, even darker times were coming and everyone would be affected, children and adults alike. The Potter boy and his friends were the most eager of his students. In their 7th year and training with Filius privately, they were as prepared as Albus had dared hope.

His biggest worry, however, was the increasing dread he felt when thinking about little Peter Pettigrew. Something was going to go wrong he could feel it coming, like choking smog filling his lungs. A knock at the door dragged him out of his depressing thoughts.

"Professor, I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning. This cannot wait, it is important that I speak with you." Remus said. He looked haggard; no doubt it had been a long night for the boy.

"What is it Remus?" Albus' heart had skipped a beat, almost as if he'd been expecting some bad news. "I've been having a recurring dream lately."

And so he proceeded to explain the dream. The uneasiness in the room was palpable; Dumbledore was quiet, absorbing this onslaught of new information. It was obvious that these were not merely dreams but some kind of premonition but how would they go about figuring out who Sirius was threatening to find. He had a hunch, but it would not do to accuse an innocent boy without proof. After all, dreams do not make for convincing evidence.

Sirius had woken from a most perfect nap, one of those where you don't move at all, where your body is so comfortable that your extremities become numb and your brain becomes fuzzy. The first thing he noticed was the lack of static in the room, static that only came when Remus was close by. He opened one eye and peeked over at the bed next to his. It was empty and already made, which meant that Remus had been awake for some time. He must have gone to breakfast before the rest of them; he always was an early riser. Sirius dressed and looked over at the other two beds. James was now hanging halfway off the bed and snoring while Peter was in the fetal position. Sirius shrugged and left the dorm, they'd know where to find him. He made his way to the great hall and scanned the Gryffindor house table; there was no sign of his Moony.

He turned to go check the library when he walked into a solid mass, one who's arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling to the floor.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was my animal magnetism pulling you to me like this." Sirius crooned as he looked up into his favorite set of eyes.

"It could just be that delicious arse of yours." Remus whispered into his ear. "Let me grab some snacks, and we can discuss this further in the Room of requirement, what do you say?"

There was a glint in Remus' eye this time as he placed his arm around his Padfoot and led him to the Gryffindor table to stock up on sustenance. Across the hall, at the faculty table, Minerva Mcgonagall watched the two boys with a smile on her face. Nothing made her happier than young love and these two were a shining example. Dumbledore sat next to his best friend Deputy Headmistress, smiling to himself. He was never happier then when you was presented with a show of young love. A little more love in the world was the perfect reason to smile, even if he had a thousand reasons to worry.


	5. The Black Wedding

The morning of the much anticipated Malfoy wedding dawned bright and warm. Narcissa had awoken with lightness in her heart, one that could only come from sheer happiness. The world had seen to it that everything went right for her up to this point. It would only make sense that the rest of the day should flow just as smoothly. She should have known better, should have realized the moment she saw the manic gleam in her sister's eyes.

"Look at my ickle baby sister, so pretty in her flowing white dress." Bella crooned while coming up behind her, so that they were both reflected in the antique floor length mirror. Her voice made Narcissa's skin crawl.

"Are you sure you should be wearing white? Somehow I don't think so." She cackled and walked towards the blonde's vanity, fingering the silver hairbrush and mirror that was a wedding gift from her future mother in law.

"Do you have to do this today? Do you hate me so much that you would soil my wedding?" Narcissa pleaded, she could not fathom how her sister could be so cold hearted.

Before Bella could answer a knock sounded on the walked in with Lyra Malfoy following behind her.

"What a beautiful bride you make, Cissa! Druella, you should be so proud. She looks just like you." Lyra said as she walked behind Narcissa.

Bella sneered and walked out of the room. They all fawned over her baby sister. As if Bella wasn't the Black family heir, the eldest child and the next in line for the fortune. It made her blood boil, one sister was an embarrassment, blasted off the family tree and disowned. The other was weak willed and stupid. She was the strongest, the smartest, and the most capable. How dare they forget! She'd make them remember, she'd make them all remember her.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the study of Malfoy manor; the wedding was to take place in less than twenty minutes. He should be nervous; he should be ready to run. After all, this was an arranged marriage. Yet he was happy and content with his lot in life. This woman was perfect in every way. He could not have been happier with his choice.

Cygnus and Abraxus sat in the comfortable leather armchairs smoking their favorite scentless goblin made cigars and drinking the finest aged fire whisky; toasting each other to a job well done in raising their respective children.

"Fifteen minutes until our family is joined and we become the most powerful wizarding family there ever was. I could not be prouder of my boy." Abraxus said while tipping his tumbler in his son's direction.

"Come have a drink Lucius, your last as a bachelor." His father laughed while patting his round belly. Cygnus chortled beside him.

"I don't think he's been a bachelor since he was a 5th year at Hogwarts." Abraxus handed his son the tumbler and together the three men drank to the coming union.

The time had finally come; Narcissa was ready to marry the love of her life. Her dress was beautiful, hand stitched lace, pearls spread throughout and a veil that was passed down through generations. The back was open, dipping down almost above the swell of her cheeks. It was form fitting, only spreading out once it passed her knees.

She felt like royalty, she was royalty and Lucius had always made sure she felt that way. She made her way down to the gardens of the manor with her father on one arm and her mother on the other, ready to give their youngest daughter away.

"We love you, Cissy. We are so proud of the woman you have become. Even more so of the love you have managed to find through an arranged marriage. It took your father and I years to fall in love, I am so happy that you found it right away." Druella whispered to her daughter as they descended the final staircase that would lead them to the gardens. Cygnus smiled and squeezed his daughter's hand, he didn't need to say anything, his favorite daughter always knew.

"Cissa! Wait! You forgot my gift to you!" Bellatrix had run down the stairs, a black velvet box clutched in her hands.

"These are for you, for your wedding day." Bella opened the box to reveal beautiful opal studs, set in platinum.

"Oh, Bella! They're beautiful!" Narcissa hugged her sister and then put the studs into her ears; she turned to her parents and smiled. She had taken one step before the world spun and everything went black. Bellatrix's cackle followed her into the dark abyss.

It had taken four days, two hysterical mothers, two livid fathers, and one cancelled wedding before they were able to wake Narcissa from the drought of living death that Bellatrix had entwined within the magic of the gifted studs. The young couple had married that same night, in the safety of Grimmauld Place. The wards had been set up to keep Bellatrix out and for that, Narcissa would forever be grateful.


	6. The Tides Have Turned

James Potter had chased Lilly Evans for the last two years. She had turned him down more times than he could count, more times than Sirius could think up jokes for. Which was a wonder all its own. Remus had finally convinced him, after years of trying, to give it one more shot.

"I just have a feeling, Prongs. Trust me, one more time couldn't hurt, could it?" Remus said.

"Yeah it's not exactly like your pride needs protecting. Does it even exist anymore?" Sirius chortled. James responded by chucking a pillow at his head.

"Hilarious." He sneered. "Okay, Moony, one last time. I promise if it doesn't work, the full moon won't be your only worry."

James stood up and walked out of the head student dorms and down the stairs to the common room. He looked into the corner where there stood an ancient patched arm chair that James was sure only held because of magic.

He knew he'd find her there, it was her spot. She never sat anywhere else and somehow no one ever sat there. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had placed a repelling charm on it.

She was there, as she always was. Her fiery red hair was bunched on top of her head in a messy knot. She wore an oversized green t-shirt and black leggings. Sitting cross legged, she had a book on her lap; he could just make out the words "Advanced Potion Making" before she shifted the book. Of course she'd be studying on a Saturday.

"Hello, Evans. Come here often?" He could slap himself. "Come here often? Of course she comes here often, you wank! She's a bloody Gryffindor!" He winced as he internally scolded himself. A light giggle broke him out of his self deprecation.

"Once in awhile, you know when I'm not in class." She laughed again and closed her book.

"What brings you here, Potter?" she was still smiling, it seemed her mood was light today.

"Well… I wanted to ask you, one more time. Of course I'm hoping for a new answer. Would you like to, maybe, accompany me to our last ever Hogsmeade weekend?"

Only a few seconds passed since he'd asked her but to him it felt like hours. He almost walked away with his head down before she had a chance to say yes.

"I'd love to, what do you think? Madam Puddifoot's?" She was messing with him now, she'd never go into that poor excuse for a tea shop of her own free will. She was smirking at him, waiting for him to answer. She was expecting him to snort and walk away laughing. She did not, however, expect him to agree. "Wow, he must really want this to work." She thought to herself with a smile.

"Brilliant, I'll meet you here next Saturday!" James said as he turned to walk back to the dorms. Had he slowed down for a second, he would have seen the first year place his book bag by the fire, would have avoided the monumental embarrassment that was sure to follow.

Alas, excitement has no brakes, especially when paired with requited love. His foot got caught in the strap of the bag, taking his momentum and turning it back on him. He fell, face first to the floor. His glasses crunched against the hardwood, his nose following in turn.

Mortification held him there for a few minutes, stewing in the comedy that was his life. Lily had never laughed harder in her life. Neither had Sirius, Remus, or Peter for that matter, as they sat at the top of the stairs and watched every glorious moment of it.

The week had dragged by, slower than he had ever imagined it would. A watched cauldron never boils, right? Finally, it was Saturday.

The day had dawned bright and warm, only the type of day that a May morning could produce. He woke up early that morning, primping and dressing himself as best he could. Lilly was his whole future, it would not do to muck it up. It was 10 in the morning, time for him to go meet her in the common room.

Wolf whistles and kissy noises followed him out of the dorms. "I'll kill em'. I swear on Merlin." He thought to himself. He was planning all the ways in which he could torture Padfoot when he noticed her. First it was the smell of her perfume that hit him. Roses and Strawberries. Distinctly Lilly.

He drank her in starting from her Light blue flats, perfect for the long walks around the village. Then her slightly tanned legs, with the freckles sprinkled just so, looking too much like the spicy cinnamon he so loved. Up to her white sun dress that stopped dangerously high on her creamy thighs. To the curve of her breasts and finally her beautiful face.

She was smiling wide and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Her beautiful red hair was let down in loose curls, he couldn't wait to run his fingers through it. She was a vision and he would make sure she was his by the end of the day.


	7. The Origin of Umbridge

Dolores Umbridge was not always a bigoted and hateful woman. No, she used to love everyone, human and creature alike. She had loved to explore the small wooded area behind her house, she had made friends with the squirrels and even once a fox. That was, until one day when she was seven and her father had found her playing with the animals, treating them as equals instead of the inferior beings they were. It had driven him crazy. How dare his witch daughter stoop to so low a level? He had killed the fox right in front of her and in doing so murdered her innocence in a flash of green light.

You see, Dolores Umbridge grew up in a very unhappy home. Her father had been a pureblood wizard but for some reason or another, was unable to find a pureblood wife. (It may have been his less than shining personality) He had become bitter and angry until finally he had found himself a muggle wife.

She was perfect in every way; she was quiet, submissive, and somehow downtrodden. She never fought her husband on anything. Money, food, or sex; he took what he wanted and never asked permission. When Dolores was born he had been livid, he needed a male heir! It was bad enough that he had to marry a muggle, but to have her produce a girl? Was his life never going to go right?

Dolores' younger brother, Daniel, was born almost two years after her, thankfully she had already started showing signs of magic, which meant her fathers attention was directed at Dolores most of the time.

When she was 6 and her brother 4, they had discovered that Daniel was a squib. Outraged, Orford Umbridge began raising his daughter to despise anyone that was not of pure blood. He had punished her over and over when she would refuse to see her father's twisted view of the world.

Two years had passed and so, he had become more and more abusive towards her mother and brother. They had received crucio's for dust on the counter, and messy rooms. It had taken a year for Dolores to become desensitized to the abuse and another year for her to join in on the punishments.

At 8 years old, Dolores held her father's wand, pointed at her sobbing mother who was clutching her six year old son, almost covering him with her body.

"Now remember, Dolly, you have to mean it." Orford whispered in her ear.

"They're dirty, they're beneath us, they're animals. Don't think of them as your mother and brother, think of them as stains being wiped from your boot." He said while a psychopathic grin split his face.

"DO IT NOW!" He bellowed. With a whimper Dolores aimed the wand and fired her first crucio.

This had gone on for close to six months before her mother had packed little Daniel up and disappeared with him in the middle of the night, never to be seen again.

It had scared her, how good she had felt during the torture sessions. She shouldn't receive so much joy from hurting her family. Maybe she was happy because her father was right. They were vermin, a stain to be wiped from the boot of the wizarding world. Her happiness was a sign that she was doing the right thing, it had to be.

Dolores had turned cold that day, her father had never been so proud. His daughter was a shining example of the perfect pureblood witch. He'd never admit that her mother was a muggle.

"She died in childbirth." He would tell anyone who'd ask.

Dolores always prided herself on her pureblood side; she had desperately tried to hide her lineage. Even going so far as forging documents in the Ministry's ancestry department, once she'd been hired.

She had raced to as high up as she could go, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, before it had all blown up in her face. She'd never admit to it, but she knew exactly where her life had taken a wrong turn. That night that she had listened to her father and used an unforgivable against her family. The night she ignored her conscience, the night she had locked behind a steel door in the back of her mind. Never to be thought of again. After all, a conscience had no place at the Dark Lord's side.


	8. In Another Life

It had been fourteen years since the battle of Hogwarts and all was well in the world of Harry Potter. He had the perfect wife and three beautiful children. The perfect family, something that had always been just out of reach for our hero.

Harry had woken every day with a smile on his face and a skip in his step. That was, after he had stopped sleeping with his wand clutched tightly in his hand, or when he had stopped flinching at every sudden movement, or maybe it had been when Harry had tripped over a crack in the sidewalk because he was too busy checking over his shoulder for a danger that was never coming.

It had taken Ginny's angry tears and threats of leaving him if he "did not leave that goddamn war behind!" to finally get through his head. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, his followers were dead and if they were not dead, then they were never going to come back. It had taken him a whole year to come to terms with that fact, until they had gotten married. After that, Harry had been too preoccupied with buying his new house, auror training, and helping to rebuild Hogwarts to allow his fears to take over his life.

James Sirius had been born in August of 2003, Albus Severus following three years after in April of 2006, and finally Lily Luna in September of 2008. Harry now had children to raise and no time to worry about dark lords and horcruxes.

An 8 am phone call had woken Harry on a bright June morning in 2013.

"Harry? Is that you?" the voice said. It took Harry a moment to place the familiar voice.

"Big D? Is that really you?" Harry couldn't help but remember the stupid nickname.

"It's me, I was wondering…If it were possible... to meet sometime today? Maybe grab some lunch or an early dinner?" Dudley sounded unsure of himself. Harry had to take a second to wrap his mind around this turn of events.

"Yeah, sure. How does 4 o'clock sound?" he asked. They had made their plans and agreed to meet in muggle London that afternoon.

Harry had told Ginny about the phone call and she had been supportive of their meeting, as much as she could be at least. Knowing all she did about her husband's cousin, it was hard for her to not hex him into oblivion. But, people changed, grew, matured. Draco Malfoy was a prime example and if he could do it, anyone could.

"He's family after all, his parents may have been rotten but he was just a child. Look at Draco and Hermione; he was an absolute prat as a child but now? He's absolutely perfect. He plays tea party with Cassie too. People change, dear. Let him show you the changes he's made." She said as she brought the children into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Maybe you should have married Draco, since he's so perfect." Harry mumbled to himself. Ginny's tinkling laughter followed him through the door.

At exactly 4 pm Harry sat in a small café Dudley had recommended, waiting to see his huge form walk through the door. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your outlook, the man that entered was neither as round nor as mean looking as Harry remembered him to be. Dudley had lost a lot of weight and it had made his normally pig like face much nicer to look at.

"Dudley?! Where is the rest of you?" Harry stood up and clapped him on the back as he approached their table.

"Gone, a long time ago." He laughed and sat down.

"I have to be honest here, Harry. There's a reason I called you after all this time… well two reasons actually." Dudley said. They were interrupted by a waitress who took their order and walked away.

"First, I wanted to apologize for everything I put you through when we were kids. For not standing up to my parents even though I knew how wrong their treatment of you was. Mostly for being an overall arsehole and making the entirety of your childhood unbearable."

Their beers had been brought out during Dudley's apology. Both men took a swig to clear some of the awkwardness from the air.

"We were kids, Dud. Did you really expect me to hold a grudge? Now your parents… Well that's another matter entirely." Harry couldn't keep the bitterness out if his voice. Even after all of these years, it grated.

"I don't talk them anymore, I haven't for quite some time." Harry looked up at the revelation. That was something he never expected to hear from little duddykins.

"I married a witch. You can just imagine how well that was received." Dudley finished with a sad smile. Harry choked on this beer this time.

"That's actually the main reason I wanted to reach out to you. We received a visit from a professor Granger last night." Dudley looked up at Harry with a most peculiar expression.

Harry smiled at him. Hermione was now the new muggle studies professor and Gryffindor head of house for Hogwarts, along with her husband, Draco Malfoy, new potions professor and Slytherin head of house. They were the perfect, shining example of house unity. Harry busted out laughing. This had to be some kind of karma, Dudley the super muggle, marrying a witch and producing a magical child? He couldn't have written it better himself.

"Yeah Yeah, get it out. Cho said you'd react this way." this time the beer made it's way out of Harry's nose.

"You married Cho? Cho Chang? How in the world?" Harry had trouble wrapping his mind around it. Dudley smirked.

"We met a month after the fall of Voldemort. At a bar in muggle London. We got married a few months later and Giselle was born about two years after that." Dudley finished.

So, Harry now had three whole new family members.

"Giselle Dursley, huh? I hope she got Cho's looks." They laughed at Harry's dig, any lingering awkward feeling dissipated and they spent the next hour catching up.

Harry told Dudley what to expect from a magical child and Dudley filled Harry in on the reactions of Vernon and Petunia to a witch daughter in law and grandchild. Needless to say, they had not been as accepting as Dudley had hoped, ultimately disowning their own son and granddaughter.

The the Dursley family had come over to dinner that night and every Sunday night there after. Sometimes switching between the two families houses. The children had become fast friends, James and Giselle becoming inseparable.

When September first rolled around, platform 9 ¾ had been the site of a much unexpected scene. The Potter's, the Dursley's, and the Malfoy's all talking and laughing and hugging their children. Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter, and Giselle Dursley. Hogwarts newest students, Gryffindors newest golden trio and the newest thorn in headmistress' McGonagall's side.


	9. The Hidden Weasley

Arthur Weasley was a jovial man. Full of humor, kindness, and warmth. Anyone who knew him felt it radiating off of him in spades whenever they were around him. He had never given any of them a reason to doubt the smile on his face or the twinkle in his eyes. But the truth was that Arthur Weasley had a secret. One that no one knew about. Not even Molly, who knew everything about him.

No, Ginerva Lucrietta Weasley was a secret he would take to his grave, one he buried deep down inside of his heart. He sometimes visited her memory in the dead of night when the rest of the burrow slumbered peacefully. He remembered her vivid red hair, the freckles that sprinkled all over her face. Ginny was a perfect copy of her, so much so that it physically hurt to look at her sometimes. Ginerva was beautiful. She was kind hearted. She was his baby sister and he'd miss her for the rest of his life.

Lucius Malfoy was happy with his lot in life. He had a beautiful wife who was powerful in her own right. He had a son who he'd kill for. He was proud of his little family, loved them more than anything he'd ever loved. Narcissa was the perfect pureblood wife. Aristocratic and the embodiment of a Slytherin. She could verbally break you down and then build you up just as fast.

He was the happiest he'd ever been. Well… that wasn't exactly true. He'd had a first love, he'd been obnoxiously happy once before. She was a beautiful witch who was as kind as she was mean. As loving as she was protective. Ginerva was the love of his life and he had lost her. He had caused the single most important loss of his life. All because he was a coward. All because he'd let Abraxus dictate his life. All because he could never find it in himself to stand up to his father.

"I thought I told you, Lucius, She's fine for a broom closet tryst, but she is a blood traitor. She is not going to be the next lady Malfoy. You are to break it off, take back that ring you so foolishly gave her, and ebd it. You are not to see her again." Abraxus finished.

The threat. Though unsaid, hung heavy in the air. "End it or I will end it for you." Lucius knew that Abraxus would end it with his wand, so to save her life Lucius had to be cruel. He had to make it believable, he had to end it in a way that would leave her no hope that he would come back to her. He had to break her heart.

So he did. He allowed rumors to spread to her. He made sure that her best friend had seen him entering the prefects bathroom with Adelphi Lestrange. She had screamed and cried, finally collapsing in her heart break. They were in the middle of the courtyard, students were bustling about everywhere while enjoying the early spring sunshine.

"How could you?! You said you loved me! You said we'd be together always! So what? It was all a lie? Or is your family duty more important than your happiness?" Her fiery red hair was whipping around her face even though there was no wind. Her magic was sparking at her fingertips and the tip of her wand was glowing an ominous red. She was quickly losing control of her magic.

"I always knew you were a coward, Lucius Malfoy. You are exactly what my family told me you were! I can't believe I ever believed a word that rolled off of that forked tongue!" Her voice was reaching a pitch he'd never heard from her. She was clutching at her heart while tears spilled over and down her cheeks. By now the entire student body had stopped in their tracks to watch.

Lusius' heart was breaking. She was breathtaking in her anger, he had never loved anyone as much as he loved the girl in front of him. His face betrayed none of his emotions as he turned the signature Malfoy smirk in her direction.

"Coward? Because I refuse to squander my families legacy for the hand of a blood traitor? Love you? My dear, You were simply a way to pass the time until my father found me a suitable match. Do not presume that you are important enough to change that." He laughed to himself as his heart broke. It was time to drive the point home.

"Surely you must be joking, Weasley. What makes you think that someone of my calibur would lower myself to your meager standing?" He laughed then, a laugh that sounded as if it came from his very core. He had to make it convincing after all. He watched as the tears fell to the grass beneath her feet, he watched as the rest of Slytherin house erupted in laughter, he kept watching as she turned and ran from the courtyard, her wand clutched in her hand.

Had he spared a look at her wand, he would have seen the green light oozing out of the tip like a disease looking for the next victim to infect. He left the courtyard shortly after, locked himself in the prefects bathroom and proceeded to cry, scream, beg, and wonder out loud why they had to be punished for something as simple as loving one another. He had never hated these blood purist politics more in his life.

Arthur Weasley had never seen his baby sister so down. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone before locking herself in her room. It was especially odd since she hadn't even sought out Molly to congratulate the woman on their first pregnancy, Ginerva's first nephew, something that would have brought the girl immense joy.

It wasn't until two days later, when she had refused to emerge from her room that Arthur had started to worry. The door was locked and he could sense a silencing charm in place as well. He had paled, his stomach had dropped to his toes. Something was wrong, he could sense it in the air. Magic was crackling around the door frame and caused a sinking feeling to form in the elder Weasley's heart.

Only when he forced the door open did he discover the extent of the problem. His baby sister lay sprawled across the floor of her purple bedroom. Her wand was clutched in her hand. Her body, which must have been in that same position for more than a day was a sickly green color. A color that only pointed at one thing; the Avada. It was the only curse that left such a distinct color upon it's victims skin.

He looked around the room and knew for certain that no one but she herself could have done this. The wards were too strong and their parents had been gone visiting their grandmother for the last week. His baby sister had taken her own life, she had turned her wand on herself in the most perverse use of magic he could ever imagine. He collapsed to his knees, hugging her body close to his chest, he spotted a folded parchment under the bed. He snatched it with trembling hands and read his sister's perfect handwriting.

My Dearest Family,

It is not my intention to cause you all pain. I simply could not see a life without my precious Lucius. I am sure that he was my soulmate, I cannot go on with my life knowing that the only man I ever loved will never love me back. Forgive me, Mother, Father, and Arthur. This was in no way meant to hurt you, simply to spare myself a long and lonely life. I'm waiting for you on the other side, we will see eachother again. Hopefully not too soon.

Yours Always,

Ginerva Waesley.

Arthur crumpled the paper in his fist, sent a patronus to his parents, and one to the auror department, and then ran out of the house and apparated straight to Malfoy manor. He tightened the grip on his wand and knocked. He expected a house elf to greet him, what he did not expect was the haggard form of Lucius Malfoy.

His hair was limp and oily, he had bags under his eyes, and looked as if he had not slept in days. Matter of fact, he looked to have been crying. It was so jarring to see the normally impeccable Malfoy in such a state of disarray. So jarring in fact, that Arthur had almost forgotten why he had come.

"This! This is your fault! Are you proud of yourself? Her blood is on your hands, Malfoy." Arthur threw his sister's note at the silver haired man and watched as it bounced off of his faces, to the ground, and was then picked up to be read.

Lucius could not breath, could not stand, could not bear to even look her brother in the eyes. All that Arthur had said had been true. By trying to protect the love of his life he had unknowingly pushed her into the arms of death himself. He'd never again see her laugh, or watch her eyes light up when she looked at him. He'd never feel her soft skin again or run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. She was simply gone from the world and that absence made the world vastly dimmer in response.

"I will never let you forget this, Lucius. Mark my words, I will make it my life's mission to make sure you remember her always, that you feel this pain always. She was sixteen, you selfish arshole! SIXTEEN! And now the world will never know her beauty. I hope you're next, you piece of dragon dung." Arthur turned on his heel and apparated home to help his parents with arrangements.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, barely listening as his thirteen year old son rambled on about the muggle born witch who had beat him out in every subject except flying. There was something there, in his son's voice. Something that hadn't been there before.

As Draco's voice faded into the background, Lucius thumbed a piece of parchment. It had been folded and unfolded countless times over the years. Had there not been numerous stasis charms placed on it, he was sure it would have disintegrated by now. Alas, this parchment was precious to Lucius. It was the last proof that he had that he had once had a soul mate, the last sign of the blood that was forever on his hands, for he had no one to blame for her death but himself.


	10. Forgiveness

Draco Malfoy had questioned his life on more than one occasion. How was it possible that he should be so happy when he had made so many terrible choices? What higher power saw fit to reward him for his cowardice with a loving wife and a perfect son?

His wife. That was another thing he could never understand. How this beautiful, smart, perfect witch, had ever found it in herself to forgive him for the monumental git that he was. He had approached her at the leaky cauldron 2 years following the battle of Hogwarts. He had just returned from his self imposed exile in South Africa. He had had time to come to terms with all that he had him time to acknowledge that he was a child forced into a war he didn't understand. That he deserved love and forgiveness, that he was not a terrible person.

He had found her, sitting at the the bar by herself, nursing a glass of fairies wine. She was alone, which he found odd. He remembered that he had never seen the Golden trio separated and to see her alone, looking so defeated, tore at his heartstrings. Her head was in her hands and her long, once bushy hair, was now relaxed and luxurious. He longed to run his fingers through it.

He had approached her, had been nervous, expecting her to verbally undress him. She had surprised him, she had offered him a seat and a drink.

"Have a seat, Draco. It's been too long, I think we can have an adult conversation, one that's been long overdue." She smiled as he sat down and before he knew it, 5 hours had passed. It had continued like this over the course of a year. Steadily they had worked from strangers, to friends, to lovers, to eventually husband and wife.

It had been 5 years, Hermione had gotten pregnant within their first year with their son. This is how Draco found himself, standing in the doorway of their little flat in muggle London. He watched her as she bent to her knees to help a crying Scorpius. He had apparently fallen and skinned his knee.

"There there, my little angel. It's just a little scratch, you'll soon forget all about it." He stood, rubbing at his eyes

"I'm sorry, mama. Please don't tell Papa I was crying. I want to be strong like him." the little boy said, between sobs.

Draco had heard enough, never would his son feel the need to stifle his tears to look brave in front of his father. Before he could come to his son's aid however, Hermione was already there.

"You can cry, little man. Don't ever be afraid. Your papa has cried before and he is the strongest, bravest, kindest man I have ever known. You are more like your father then you know, Scorp. And that, my dear, is the best thing you can be." Hermione said.

She picked up the little boy and carried him into the kitchen to tend to his scratched knee. Unaware of the blonde man trying to stop the flow of tears.

Draco stood in the doorway, unnoticed by his family. Tears had welled in his eyes. What had he done, who had decided that he was worth this amazing family? Where had he gone right? He didn't care, what mattered was that they were his and he was happy.


	11. Minerva's Favorite

Minerva McGonagall considered herself an accomplished educator and a gifted disciplinarian. She had no children of her own, instead she considered all of the boys and girls that passed through Gryffindor house over the years, her children. She loved them all dearly and equally. That was until 1971, when four small boys had been sorted into Gryffindor. Those four boys had quickly become her favorite, she'd never show it outside of her own head and heart, but there it was.

Sirius Black, the only lion in a family of snakes, going back centuries. James Potter, a loved and pampered boy who worked his way around every rule with a smile on his face. Peter Pettigrew, the smallest of the four, he was quiet and average. She always wondered what they saw in him, he was nothing like the rest of them. Then, there was Remus Lupin. He was by and far Minerva's favorite of the four. He was bright and clever, always carrying a book in his scarred hands. Over the course of seven years he had never failed an exam and had never been late to class. She could not figure out how he did it.

She knew, of course, about his disease. Dumbledore had shared it with her in hopes that he'd have at least a couple of adults on his side if push came to shove. She loved the boy even more for it. The nights of the full moon were excruciating for him. Even with his friends there with him, she could not see how he had managed all his life with his affliction.

She had found herself, one morning during their fourth year, waiting for her boys in the misty, early morning air. The sky was turning a light purple and the sun made its way lazily up. She had brought along sandwiches and a thermos full of piping hot cocoa, courtesy of the schools house elves. She sat and waited on a fallen tree, just outside the reaches of the brand new whomping willow. She didn't have to wait long. Her boys came barreling out from the opening of the tree, laughing with their arms around each other. She thought they looked rather like brothers in that moment.

Sirius, James, and Peter veered off toward the castle straight away while Remus made his way over to the fallen tree, he hadn't looked up yet and therefore did not notice the stern face of his head of house,he did not see her features soften at the sight of him. Scratched and dirty, dried blood on his legs and wrapped only in a terry cloth robe.

With a flick of her wand she produced a plate for the sandwiches and a large steaming mug of hot cocoa. Placing them on the fallen tree, she sipped hers as though this was an ordinary occurrence. Remus gave a start when he finally noticed her, he sat down, and looked up at her quizzically.

"Eat, Mr. Lupin, there is some hot cocoa there for you as well. I daresay you must be hungry after the night you've had." with that, she sipped her hot cocoa. Neither of them spoke a word. Neither of them needed to. They simply found comfort in each others presence.

This would quickly become Minerva's favorite tradition. Every month, during the full moon, she'd wait outside with some breakfast for her favorite student. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they'd sit in silence. But, most importantly, Remus treasured these moments. It meant that he had an adult, a mother figure who was not afraid of him, not disgusted by his affliction, she was on his side. That was worth a million galleons to him.


	12. The Lifting of the Mark

Draco Malfoy was at his wits end. He was only fifteen and yet his father expected him to take the mark. He had not known what to do, had not wanted the mark, had never believed in the blood superiority his father had spouted. He didn't know who to talk to, he didn't think that anyone would believe him when he claimed to not be as hateful as he pretended to be.

He had found Harry Potter one night sneaking around the castle past curfew. Draco followed him knowing that this was his chance to ask for help. Harry had offered it before, knowing him and his penchant for saving people, Harry would be his best bet. He followed the-boy-who-lived all the way up to the astronomy tower where he sat down and just stared out into the grounds.

"Harry?" Draco approached cautiously, not knowing how Harry would take to being disturbed.

"Malfoy? What do you want? I'm not in the mood for your mouth tonight." Harry said. His voice was cold and Draco was sure he deserved worse.

"I wanted to talk to you, I need your help." This had piqued his interest. He had motioned for Draco to have a seat.

"I'm listening." He said.

From there Draco had told the Chosen One everything that was happening. From the Dark Lord taking over his home, to his father pressuring him to take the mark. Harry had felt something stirring in his heart for this boy. Where Harry was the boy who lived, Draco was the Boy who Defected.

Harry was unbelievably proud of him for going through with this. They had become close in the following months, Harry had convinced him to go to Dumbledore. That was the day that Harry had started to hate the old wizard.

Instead of taking Draco out of the situation and into a safe house away from the death eaters and the dark lord, Dumbledore had insisted that Draco would be more useful as a spy. In case Snape was compromised, he said. They would still have Draco and vice versa. Harry had fought and screamed at the man to no avail. Draco had calmed him and told him that he wanted to do what he could to bring the dark lord down.

That was how they found themselves in their sixth year, sneaking around and keeping close to one another. It had been a year since Harry had asked Dumbledore to remove Draco from that house, a year since the old wizard had refused. Now Draco was stuck with this disgusting mark branded into his skin and no possible way of removing it. Harry had commissioned Hermione to find out what she could, after all, if she couldn't do it, no one else would be able to either.

She had found a dangerous spell, that if done incorrectly could damage the nerves in Draco's arm leaving him unable to even lift his wand. Draco didn't care, he wanted Harry to do it, for there was no one he trusted more than the boy he had fallen in love with a year ago.

The three of them had locked themselves in the room of requirement once Hermione and Harry had figured out the wand movements and the chants that went along with removing a mark such as this one. Hermione has stood up against a wall as she watch her best friend try to save the soul of his boyfriend.

Harry had spent hours with his wand positioned just so, working in removing the mark against Dumbledore's orders. As far as Harry was concerned the old bastard could stuff it. First, the black mark had bubbled Draco's skin, his screams had tore at Harry's heart. Hermione had crawled to Draco's side and held onto the blonde boy, hoping that another friendly face could ease the pain at least somewhat.

After that, the mark had started oozing black liquid that reminded Harry of tar. Hermione squeezed tighter as the screams broke Draco's voice and the sounds turned to whimpers. Following this, tendrils of black smoke seeped out and curled into the air forming frightening snake like faces that snapped and hissed at Harry. Finally, sweating and almost completely drained of power, Harry had lifted the mark and watched as it dissipated into the air around them. Draco's forearm was smooth pale skin once again.

Draco was so happy, he had flung his arms around Harry and kissed him until they were both breathless. They sat in silence after that until Draco had whispered

"Thank you for saving me, Harry". They spent that night in the room of requirement, snuggled in each other's arms. They knew they would be alright.


	13. A Side of the Malfoy's Rarely Seen

Lucius Malfoy had had a very long day. A total of six meetings, each one more trying than the last. Contrary to popular belief, being rich was rarely easy. Today proved to be much of the same. A meeting with his accountant,one with his investors, and one with those he hoped would eventually become future investors had left him drained and dreaming of his warm bed. Laying beside his beautiful wife.

Even with the added bonus of apparition he still managed to be soaked from head to toe, so fierce was the storm raging dried himself quickly and made his way up to the east wing of the Manor, where the master suite was situated. His one wish was to change into his pajamas and collapse into his soft, warm bed. To fall asleep to the sound of the thunder outside. Alas, that was not to be, for when he walked into his bedroom a most precious scene met his eyes.

Narcissa had stuck her wand into the headboard of their bed where it shone with a brightly lit lumos, the only light in the room. It was shining onto a book in her lap, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. While Draco, his hair sticking up in all directions, sat transfixed, listening to his mother's angelic voice.

Lucius stood for ten minutes watching the scene. The shadows had kept him hidden from his family, the scene was too serene to interrupt. Narcissa had read his favorite story, The Tale of the Three Brothers, and then laid him down with her.

"Go to sleep my darling and when you awake, your Papa will be here." she whispered to him.

"But I want Papa now!" Draco answered with a whine. Lucius could see the beginnings of a tantrum forming in his son's eyes. That would not do.

"Lucky for you, Papa is already home." He stepped out of the shadows with his arms open, anticipating his son's next move.

"Papa!" Draco shouted as he launched himself into his father's arms. He kissed his father on the cheek and made to climb off, back to his mother's side. Lucius bent low to kiss Narcissa's forehead.

"Good evening, Moncherie. I have missed you terribly." He said

"I have missed you more, mon amour. Now, do change and come to bed, I require your warmth tonight. It seems this storm has chilled me from the inside." she whispered.

Draco, having seen that his father was safely home, was already sound asleep.

Lucius laid down next to his wife, their sleeping son between them. He smiled to himself. What a lucky man he was. He promised himself in that moment that he would do everything in his power to keep them safe when the dark Lord returned. Lucius knew, no matter what the world thought, that the dark Lord would return and no matter how much Lucius would try, he wouldn't be able to protect them.


	14. The Silver Trio

Harry Potter was gone. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were confirmed as missing. Undesirables one, two, and three, respectively. The ministry was combing the country looking for them, with no luck whatsoever. No One knew where they were but Ginny held out hope that wherever that was, they were making progress towards the demise of Voldemort. Dark times were upon them all. Smiles were a rare thing, happiness was nonexistent. They had long forgotten what safety meant.

They all had to grow up in the past months, all had to adapt to their roles. Luna Lovegood had become the planner, the one who was in charge of continuing D.A classes, planning lessons, and sorting through all spells and deciding upon which would need to be learned as opposed to those that would serve them no use in defence.

Ginny Weasley had become the leader. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that any student trapped in the school would be safe, regardless of blood status. She had manipulated and contorted the Room of Requirement to suit the needs of every student that entered it. It almost seemed as if she spoke the same language as the castle. There were beds, desks, hammocks, dressers and a long dining table. If they pretended hard enough, they could fool themselves into thinking it was one giant slumber house elves popped in and out, providing meals and snacks. Ginny had become fluent in the ways of the room, so much so, that the Room now anticipated the needs of all of it's guests.

Neville Longbottom, however, was the most surprising evolution of them all. He had taken over for Harry as the hero. He had embraced the role of the other boy-who-lived, and because of this, had become the one all of the students looked up to. He was the one they knew would protect them. After all, he had taken many a crucio after refusing to practice that wicked curse on first years. They were children, practically babies. Far too young to be caught in the middle of a war. The first and second years looked to him for protection. The third years and up had looked to him for guidance, they were the ones who trained twelve hours a day in preparation for the day they caught a death eater at the end of their wands.

They had all hidden in the room of requirement for months now, with nothing to do but practice defensive and offensive spells, and talk among themselves. The mood was growing agitated. They all just wanted to help, none of them knew how, but they knew it had to be outside of this bloody room. Not matter how big it stretched, most of them still felt claustrophobic.

A shining light had come in the form of an idea. Ginny had overheard a conversation between the Golden trio over this past summer, something they thought had been muffled under the silencing spell they cast. Thank merlin for the twins and their extendable ears. The conversation had been about the sword of Gryffindor and why Dumbledore would have left it to Harry. They had come to the conclusion that it had to be a weapon against Voldemort. Ginny had recruited Luna and Neville to help her get into the headmaster's office and get the sword. They were the only two who had a death wish, according to the other residents of the Room of Requirement. Never mind that she had no idea how to get it to the trio, wherever they were. It didn't matter, what mattered was getting the sword, the rest would work itself out.

They had planned to sneak out at three in the morning that night. They were betting on everyone being safely in their beds and asleep, including the professors and resident Death Eaters. Finally the time came after what felt like days of waiting. The three of them made it to the office without a hassle, having spent only a few minutes guessing at the password. How fitting that the password was Lily, as Ginny had noticed that he always kept a vase in his potions lab. And something had struck in her memory, leading her to try that name.

They had entered the office, tip toeing quietly. They promptly split up and commenced searching every nook and cranny. It was no good, the sword was either gone or was being hidden They were rapidly losing hope, until a whisper of a familiar voice had called to them.

"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom. I can't say I'm surprised to see you here. However, your presence does worry me. You should not be in here." Dumbledore's portrait had awoken and startled them.

"Professor! We don't have much time. We are trying to find the sword of Gryffindor. We know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione need it." Neville said.

"Ah, why didn't you say so?" He smiled at them, his eyes twinkling as they did so often when he was alive.

The headmaster's portrait swung forward to reveal a hidden safe where the sword lay, glinting in the light if the moon that shone through the narrow window. Neville reached out to grab it, his hand closing around the ruby hilt when a sneering cold voice stopped them all.

"What do we have here? Students out of bed at this hour and breaking into the headmaster's office to boot?" Snape drawled.

The Carrows were right behind him, cold smiles lighting up their faces. The silver trio knew the gig was up. There was no use lying, they were caught red handed. No use fighting, Snape could take all three of them. It was no good. They'd have to take their punishments.

For once, the fact that they were all pureblood, made them feel better. Their punishments would be less severe than if they had been half blood or muggle born. Neville shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to Hermione, had she been the one caught in here. She would have never made it out alive.

"Take them. Make sure they learn to stay out of places they have no business being." Snape said.

The Carrow's smiled as if Christmas had come early. Amycus grabbed Luna and Ginny while Alecto shoved Neville ahead of them. They were stripped of their wands and told to march. Snape stayed behind, releasing a sigh of frustration while he held the sword tightly in his hands.

"These bloody fools are going to get themselves killed." He muttered to Dumbledore's portrait. The former headmaster smiled.

"I like to think that they're going to bring about the end of the war. Have more faith, Severus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once more, boiling the other wizards blood.

"Only you could smile at a time like this. Maybe if you stopped playing puppet master for one second, all of the death and carnage could have been prevented." Snape snarled.

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the office leaving Dumbledore with a sad little frown on his face. Perhaps Severus was right.

It seemed like hours until they had finally reached the dungeons, really it was only about ten minutes. The three of them were shoved into a cold room, devoid of windows with no place to sit. Only cold stone floors, with matching cold stone walls. The silver trio stood staring at their captors, all of them with determination etched into their too young features. They knew they didn't stand a chance but they'd be damned if they went down without a fight.

Neville was the first to suffer. his mistake had been stepping in front of Luna and Ginny, as if that would have spared them. Amycus laughed out loud and muttered a quick

to bind the two witches in case they tried to fight. Amycus had learned the hard way, what witches were capable of when unbound and wandless. The scratched scars that ran from his eye to his chin would remind him for the rest of his life. Leaning them up against the wall, the siblings focused on Neville.

"What shall we do with this one, brother?" Alecto sneered. Her smile made a shiver race down Neville's spine.

"I think a few crucio's should do the trick, dear sister." Amycus said.

"And what of the girls? Shall they be punished the same way? Or can we devise something a little better?" Alecto was positively beaming now.

"I think our hero Mr. Longbottom should be the one to punish his friends, after he receives his punishment, of course." Amycus smiled at his sister who could barely contain her glee.

Neville had been crucioed for almost ten minutes. It didn't seem like much but when 15 minutes meant brain damage and twenty meant death, it put things into perspective.

"Take the wand, boy. ten minutes for each of your friends. Try anything funny and it'll be an Avada. Not enough power in your curse will mean an extra five minutes for you. Begin, now." Amycus ordered.

So focused were they, that no one noticed the opening of the door, the seemingly phantom hand holding a familiar wand presented through the crack between the door and the frame. Nor did they notice the two stunning spells aimed at the Carrows.

Severus Snape entered the room muttering an obliviate at the unconscious death eaters sprawled on the floor. Casting a quick Finite Incantatem, he released the Luna and Ginny from their bindings.

"Get to the Room of Requirement as fast as possible. Do not leave that room, do not worry about the sword, I will get it to Potter myself. Do not speak of this to anyone. If you do you will jeopardize everything including Potter's mission. Take this with you. Do not get caught, I cannot help you again." He threw an invisibility cloak at them with their wands, and shoved them through the dungeon door.

They ran as fast as they could, back to the seventh floor corridor. Finally, barreling through the door they collapsed in their respective beds. None of them speaking to each other but all of them thinking the same thing.

Severus Snape was working for the order. Severus Snape was not a death eater. He was a double agent and, now that they thought about it, they had never seen him do anything to outright hurt a student. Majority of the time he had somehow worked out a way to get the student to safety while manipulating the situation to look like the aggressors idea.

Severus Snape was not the bad guy that they had all thought him to be, underneath the sneering face, the drawling voice, the unhappy exterior, he was a hero. It was a damn shame they couldn't tell a single soul. Somehow, they fell asleep that night with their hearts a little bit lighter. It felt good to know that someone in such a high position in Voldemort's ranks was fighting on their side.


	15. The Lifting of the Mark (Part 2)

It had been a year since Harry had managed to lift the dark mark from Draco's forearm. Dumbledore had died shortly after, murdered by his most trusted spy. Served him right, Harry thought to himself. Always putting your faith in the wrong people would lead to death. Harry trusted only three people. Draco, Hermione, and Ron. They had stood by his side when everything was falling apart. His best friends had accepted the love that had grown between the snake and the lion. They were his whole world. Draco had been forced to return to the service of the dark Lord, the order still needed an inside man, so he quietly fed information to them as he could. Leaving Harry to quietly worry as the time went on.

It had been almost a year since Harry had seen Draco, almost 2 months since he had heard any news regarding his well being. He had promised Draco that the coin should only be used sparingly and only in the most dire of circumstances. Well damn it all, this was dire! The trio was heading back to Hogwarts, he had to know that his love was safe, that his heart still beat. He dug the Golden galleon from his pocket and touched his wand to it. Smiling, he sent two simple words: "Love you". Clutching the coin, he turned to Ron and Hermione and muttered "Ready". Together, the three of them apparated to Hogsmeade, instantly setting off the caterwauling charm.

Aberforth had found them, sent them back into the school where the last three horcrux's were destroyed. Finally, the time came for Harry to face his destiny. Heading towards the forbidden forest where voldemort waited, he felt the coin grow hot in his pocket, smiling to himself, he pulled it out, and read three words that had settled his aching soul. "love you more" Harry clutched the coin more tightly still, and with a his heart a little lighter, he walked to his death.

—

Draco had been looking for Harry for the better part of the last four hours. Limping and covered in blood that was not his own, he had finally found Ron and Hermione, both of whom were crying.

"What is it? Is it Harry? What's happened?" his throat was growing tighter by the minute, his heart splintering in his chest. Hermione had launched herself into his arms while Ron placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. The panic reared in his chest like a snake ready to strike.

"It's worse than we thought, Draco. Harry is on his way to meet Voldemort. In order to destroy him, Harry must die." Hermione was sobbing now, it was a miracle that Draco even understood what she was saying.

There was a faint buzzing in his ears, his face was wet, though he didn't understand why, his legs grew numb and he collapsed to his knees. Hermione had went down with him, Ron was trying in vain to comfort them both. If Harry died, Draco would follow soon after. He would destroy the dark Lord first, would watch the freak of nature suffer and beg for his life, before finally ending it and following Harry to the afterlife.

The sun was starting to come up, there was commotion coming from outside of the school, laughter and cheers. The newly formed trio stood, Hermione holding both of their hands, leading them outside. Off in the distance Draco could just make out a crowd of people , one of them standing head and shoulders above the rest carrying what looked like a body, a distinctly tall and lean body with messy black hair.

A shrill, heartbreaking scream reverberated through the courtyard as Draco collapsed to his knees for the second time in under an hour. The scream having come from his own body. How could this be? How was it possible that he was only allowed to feel happiness for one brief year before it was torn from his arms. He was sobbing now, not listening to what was happening around him. He didn't hear the collective gasp from the light side, did not hear Hermione and Ron yelling for him to look up. Only when it was too late, did he realize that he had missed something vital. There were spells and hexes flying through the air now. Streaks of green and red light flying back and forth.

Somehow, they had all been forced back into the great Hall, Draco had clutched his wand and flung spell after spell at any death eater he could find until they were all lying dazed at his feet. He seemed to remember his aunt Bella being killed by Molly Weasley, good riddance, he thought. He had yet to see his parents, the thought made his stomach roll. His mother would support him when she found out he was the mole, his father… He was not so sure about.

Finally his eyes landed on the most welcome form. Harry was alive! His heart soared, he could sing with all of the happiness filling him up. Until he realized that Harry was now facing off with Voldemort one on one. Draco could not hear what they were saying to each other he could only watch on helplessly as they raised their wands and fired at each other. Their wands connected and then within a second, it was over. The dark Lord was dead and Harry stood tall, alive, breathing. A cheer went up, the loudest yet. The war was over, the dark Lord was dead. The death eaters had been captured, they were free…. He was free.

Draco ran to Harry's side, embracing each other, making up for nearly a year of no contact. Hermione and Ron stood off to the side, smiles on their faces, they approached the couple and they all hugged. All was well.

A voice that Draco had dreaded hearing sounded in his ear.

"My son, the traitor. All of this time it was you feeding information to the order, all this time you were pining after some jumped up half blood? I'm ashamed Draco, deeply ashamed." Lucius aimed his wand at Harry who was busy embracing his friends, Draco stood between them and aimed his wand at his father's heart.

"Do not test me father, I have lost him once already, I will kill you before I let you take him from me again." Draco said, his voice eerily calm. The Golden trio had noticed the confrontation, they had taken up spots in either side of Draco, all three of their wands trained on Lucius Malfoy, all three of them were guarding Harry, none of them willing to allow the blonde death eater any room to hit his mark.

Narcissa had watched the madness unfold, she was so fed up with her husband, so sick and tired of allowing him to ruin all of their lives. She positioned herself between her husband and their son, her wand aimed between Lucius' eyebrows.

"Please Lucius, after all this time, I beg of you, give me a reason to end your pitiful existence. Lower your wand or I will kill you, Mark my words." she said.

Lucius raised one eyebrow, took in the sight of his wife and son and his blood traitor friends and disapperated on the spot. He would never be seen again.


	16. The Curse of the Map

The days had started blending into one another. With no hope of destroying the locket and no idea where to go from here, Harry and Hermione were quickly losing all hope of ever ending the war. Ron's departure did nothing to rouse their spirits and if anything only proved to make their moods worse.

Every night Harry had found himself watching over Hermione's sleeping form, sitting at the bedside and watching the marauders map. The only hope he could find consisted of one little dot labeled Ginevra Weasley. He expected tonight to be like every other night. He'd watch her dot pace around the Gryffindor tower dorms until she could no longer keep her eyes open, and then finally watch her get into her bed and sleep.

Tonight was to be different, tonight he would watch the map with bated breath, silently praying that she'd heed his warning and get out of there. He was first alerted by the fact that Luna Lovegood was pacing the corridor that lead to the fat lady's portrait. Even more curious, the fact that Neville was pacing the common room, and was quickly accompanied by Ginny. They were planning something, Harry knew it.

He watched, helpless to do anything, as the three of them met in the hall and quickly made their way to the headmasters office. Nothing good could come from this. Bloody gryffindor courage was going to get them killed. How would Harry live with himself then?

He continued watching as they gained entrance and finally as the three of them split up to search the office. He couldn't figure out what they were looking for but somehow, he knew, it was to help him. He was so busy watching their three dots that he did not notice three more dots heading in their direction. Labeled Severus Snape, Amycus Carrow, and Alecto Carrow. His heart froze in his chest, his stomach turning with worry. What would happen to them once they were caught? As they were surely about to be.

He watched as they were caught and led out of the office, heading down to the dungeons and into an unused room. There was no way of knowing what was being done to them in that room, but in his heart, Harry knew whatever it was would be painful if not fatal. He wiped the map clean and threw it away from him. He collapsed in that moment and finally after everything, he cried. He cried for his friends, for the innocent lives lost, for the fact that he was sick of it all.

If he thought that turning himself in to Voldemort would stop this madness, he would apparate straight to him. Alas, madness does not cease only because one hero sacrificed himself. So he would not stop hunting the horcruxes, he would not give up on Dumbledore's mission, he was not willing to die until he could make sure that Tom Riddle was finished.


	17. Her Boys

Professor McGonagall was worried. Her three favorite students had been missing for their first morning class, which happened to be transfiguration. That it was their favorite class was doubly disconcerting.

As last night was a full moon, their absences worried her even more. They were usually at breakfast and then in class, never having missed even one. As any worried mother would attest to, the worse case scenarios were currently running rampant in her head. Had Remus injured one of them? Had they found themselves too far outside of Hogwarts grounds, unable to find their way back? Had Remus somehow gotten outside of the wards?

It was the end of February and it seemed to be getting colder rather than warming up. There was over three feet of snow on the ground and she knew in her heart, they would be unable to survive the night where temperatures dropped into the double digit negatives. If they were not in the shrieking shack then she loathed to think of where they might be.

Her heels clicked on the marble floors as her feet sped up to match the rhythm in her heart, on her way to check the Gryffindor Tower before she sent out a search party. Her heart beat frantically in her chest as she made her way to the Fat Lady's portrait and in through the hole. The common room was empty, already a bad sign. She sometimes found them asleep on the couches in front of the fire.

Tears welled in her eyes as she clutched at her chest. It seemed her worst fears were coming true. She decided she'd check the dorms before she sent her patronus to Dumbledore, no matter how much her wand itched to send the warning ahead. She eased open the door to the 7th year dorms, bracing herself for the sight of the empty beds. She had not expected the scene that met her eyes.

There, in the bed closest to the window lay James Potter, his head hanging at an angle and spittle dripping onto his shoulder. Curled up, almost on James' lap was Sirius Black. Dead to the world, and his thumb stuck in his mouth like a dreaming child. And finally, leaning against him was Remus Lupin, even in his sleep, he was clutching a book.

Minerva took a second to absorb the fact that her boys were safe before summoning the magical camera from her room. She had never seen them look so innocent. Anytime their eyes were open was never without a glint of mischief in their depths. They looked so precious in that moment that she could overlook the fact that they had slept through their classes. So innocent that she could almost forgive her normally stern self the momentary lapse of sentimentality.

She snapped the picture and then left the room. She wrote to all of their professors for the day, excusing them from class. After all, they had had a long night. She swore they'd never find out it was her who had then excused either. They'd never let her live it down.

That same picture still stands on her desk, to this day. A memory of her lost boys, her favorite boys, the boys who had lost so much so soon after this picture was taken. It's was one she looked at every night, one that still brought tears to her eyes. She missed them terribly. However, this picture served another purpose. It steeled her determination to help the son of James end this bloody war if it was last thing she did. She spent the rest of the night crying into the tumbler of fire whisky, the tears mixed with the liquor as her heart broke for her four boys once again.


	18. The Aftermath

Neville Longbottom sat alone in what remained of Gryffindor tower, covered in dirt, sweat and blood. The war was finally, blessedly over. Death eaters lay scattered and dead all over the castle. No one wanted to touch them, as if they were diseased and the living feared contagion. The light side had their own casualties. The bodies having been lined up against one side of the wall. All of them were covered and cleaned with a reverence deserved by all of those who had sacrificed themselves.

Yet Neville felt as though his own war was still ongoing. Even though he had helped to kill the giant snake, he still felt as though he had done nothing to avenge his parents. Bellatrix having been executed before he had had a chance to show her the same kindness she had shown his parents left him feeling like he had done nothing at all.

He sat in the common room and stared at the damage. Two of the three walls had collapsed, rubble and dust covered every surface. If it wasn't for the magic of the castle holding up the upper floors of the tower, Neville was sure it would have collapsed by now. As it was he was growing more and more somber as time went on. The occasional

of the falling debris made for a fitting soundtrack to his musings.

He thought of his grandmother. He'd never met a stronger woman. Having lost a son and a daughter in law in one fell swoop, she had been so strong. She had held her grief at bay for the baby boy that now clung to her. He would need strength, he would need guidance, he would need her to be both mother and father. Augusta could not grieve, she had a grandson to raise.

Neville, however, knew all along. All of those nights she thought he was asleep, he would her her sobs and her sniffles. After all, children were supposed to bury their parents, never the other way around. In a way, his parents were dead. The fact that their hearts still beat was irrelevant. Every line on Augusta Longbottom's face, every wrinkle, was a mark of the grief she so desperately tried to hide. Neville would forever be grateful to her.

He thought of his parents. It was not fair they were so close and at the same time, impossibly far away. Though he could visit them, even though he could touch them and tell them he loved them, they could do nothing but stare blankly ahead. Once in awhile Neville would receive a sweets wrapper from his mother but there was no acknowledgement in her eyes, she didn't know who he was. He could vaguely remember her voice, cooing at him while she held him tight in her arms. He remembered a song she used to sing to him, the words long forgotten, the melody still etched into his subconscious, like a dream that had stuck with him all of these years. He would hum the melody to himself every night, closing his eyes and pretending that it was her, singing him to sleep.

He thought of his father. A once strong, proud man. Now he was skinny and dead behind the eyes. He was a person, but aside from the body, he was a shell. There was no recognition, no light in his eyes. Most days he laid in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Neville had fewer memories of him, technically speaking, he really only had the one. His father held him in his arms telling him of a world where everyone was safe and loved, where Neville could grow up with nothing but smiles and happiness.

Neville snorted to himself. The irony was not lost on him. His father had described this world with the intention of being one of the people to bring this world about, yet he and his mother had met their fate before they could see it through. Like so many other innocents who wanted to rid the world of Voldemort's influence.

How ironic that it should be the next generation that would bring about the fall of the self styled Dark Lord. A generation of orphans and children who had lost family and friends to his bigotry. Neville looked down at his blood stained hands, at the sword still clutched so desperately in his fingers. He decided he would not waste the life that had been given to him.

He would find Luna, he would tell her that he was in love with her and then he would help rebuild the castle. He would make sure it was back to its former glory. That would leave him with just one more thing, enroll in wizarding University with a major in psychology with a focus of the effects of spell damage on the human brain.

He vowed to himself in that moment that he would find some way to reverse the damage done to his parents and if he couldn't do that ,then he'd make sure no child could feel this loss ever again.


	19. Love Finds a Way

Remus Lupin had never dreamed that he would have friends, let alone a woman who loved him the way Nymphadora Tonks did. He had been lucky that she had fallen for him as hard as she had, for who would even consider loving someone such as he. Scarred all over his body, including his otherwise handsome face. A monster, come every full moon. Yet, she loved him still.

He was reluctant at first to allow the relationship. He did not want to drag her down to the dregs of wizarding society along with himself. She had adamantly refused to see reason.

"I will go with what my heart tells me, wizarding society be damned." she had said, halting any argument he might have had.

She had broken down every barrier, done away with every concern, kissed away any trepidation he might have let linger.

How could he say no to this beautiful witch, with her pink hair and constantly changing blue grey eyes. She was beautiful, smart, brave, and a goddamn bleeding heart if Remus was being perfectly honest with himself. Yet here he was, completely enamored by her.

So wrapped up in her was he, that he had gone to his parents vault to withdraw one of the few things still left there; his mother's wedding ring. So he sat in the sitting room of number twelve Grimmauld place, holding a little black box, waiting for his love to come back from the order mission Dumbledore had sent her to.

When she had walked through the door he had barely contained himself in asking her right that second. Instead he had taken her hand and led her to their room in the third floor. He sat her on the bed and crouched down to one knee, letting the words flow before the nervousness could take hold.

"My beautiful Nymphadora, how can I put into words what I feel for you? You have chosen to love me regardless of the curse forced upon me. You have breathed new life into me, given me hope that I may one day be as happy as I once dreamed. Your smile lights up the darkness that was once my life. Your eyes show me a version of myself I could never see before you came into my life. Your arms have embraced me through everything that has happened in my life. I fear I am too selfish a man to allow you to get away from me." He pulled the velvet black box from his pocket and presented her with the ring. It was simple, a silver band with a small canary yellow diamond. Nothing flashy, but perfect for her.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked so quietly, she was unsure that she heard correctly.

With tears in her eyes, Nymphadora Tonks slid down to the floor, facing the only man she'd ever loved. Tears shone brightly in her eyes and her hair had turned the brightest pink he'd ever seen. A testament to her overwhelming happiness.

"I would love nothing more, my handsome wolf, then to become Mrs. Remus Lupin." They had embraced as only two people most joyously in love could. They had spent the night with little sleep and lots of caresses, kisses, and love making.

A little over a month later they had held a small wedding. The Weasleys, the remaining order members,Harry and Hermione, and Dumbledore had been there to welcome the newly married couple. It was a welcome reprieve from the ongoing war efforts. The little gathering had ate and drank, toasted and danced that night. For nothing was more welcome than the joining of two souls perfectly matched to one another.


	20. Children of War

Sirius Black was dead. The only family Harry had left was dead. He was only 15 and yet somehow, he was an orphan all over again. He didn't even know that was possible, but here he was. He felt as though he'd never catch a break. Famous Harry Potter, The boy who was doomed to lose everyone he loved.

He had somehow gotten back to Hogwarts and to his room following the debacle in the ministry, yet he had no memory of it. The hours following Sirius' death where a blur to him. He faintly recalled watching the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort, camera flashes and a firm hand on his shoulder. Nothing else registered besides his locking of the door in Gryffindor tower and the wish to be left alone.

The anger had taken hold now, he preferred to be alone to ensure no one could see this most ugly side of him. He wanted to destroy, to cause pain, to break everything within arms reach. If only to ease the destruction within his own heart. He had torn the curtains off of the bed, ripping them to shreds as he went. He threw delicate glass instruments and watched them tinkle to the floor in a shower of sparkling chaos. He had flung a

at his bed and watched it explode to tiny splinters and fluff. Finally he reached his trunk and started throwing everything he owned from it.

Clothes and school supplies littered the floor around him when he noticed a particular glint in his school trunk. It was the mirror, the one given to him by Sirius in order to keep in touch. How stupid he was, how careless and unforgivable was he. There it was, the simple object could have saved so much grief and heartache. If only he had used it the way it was intended, if only be had tried to contact Sirius through the mirror instead of running off half cocked and getting his godfather killed and his friends hospitalized.

He was to blame for all of it. He collapsed to the floor, surrounded by splinters, glass, and clothes. Dropping his head in his hands, he sobbed. He cried for the future he had lost, the family he had never had, the war that threatened to take what was left of his life, and finally, he cried for himself, for the boy who'd never live a normal life.

Four days had passed since Sirius' death. The days had started blending into each other. Harry had not moved from his bed, Dumbledore having excused him from classes for the next week.

His eyes were crusty with tears, his muscles weak from being underused. He didn't understand. Was he cursed? He was a danger to everyone around him, that was why he had shut himself away from everyone. Sirius was the last of the family he had. The last link to his parents. He was alone now.

Harry wasn't stupid, he knew Ron and Hermione would follow him anywhere. That they would help with whatever came his way. He wasn't going to let them, however. He'd be damned if he allowed one more person to get hurt or die for him. As far as he was concerned, he had caused enough damage for one lifetime. Whatever vendetta Voldemort had against him, it was his alone to deal with.

So absorbed by his thoughts was he that he didn't hear the door creak open. Did not notice the curtain around his bed being moved aside. He barely even felt the weight settle on either side of him. Hermione had laid with her front to his back, one arm around him hugging him tightly to her. Ron had laid down facing him, taking one of his hands and squeezing it. They laid like that for hours, Harry silently absorbing the comfort they were trying to channel into him. He felt a little better, having them there, but his heart was still heavy. His mind still looping the scene of Sirius' death.

"We love you, Harry. We're here for you. Please talk to us." Hermione had whispered into the dark. She was still hugging him. He choked back another sob. Funny, he thought he was all cried out.

"Harry, mate. You have to talk to someone. Please, you're starting to scare us." Ron said as he squeezed Harry's hand harder.

Harry wondered if he even had the strength to speak. It had been 4 days since he'd uttered even a single word. Would his voice even work anymore?

"Just-just stay with me, please. You two are all I have left." and he broke down. The sobs coming anew, forming tears he thought long dried up.

Ron wanted to tell him that he had the whole of the Wizarding world behind him, including Ron's own family. Hermione wanted to tell him that he was being stupid, that he had both of them, not to mention Dumbledore.

They both remained quiet. They had laid in his bed in silence, not knowing how else to comfort their best friend. Finally, after almost six hours of sobbing, then tears, and finally sniffles, Harry had fallen asleep. Hermione and Ron took this opportunity to speak to Dumbledore. He had told them that this was normal, that each person grieved in their own way and this was simply Harry's way. They were to be there for him as much as he would allow and to not push him faster than he was willing to go.

So they had found themselves back by his side. Hermione carrying a tray of food for him. After all, he refused to eat on his own. They laid back down with him and held him as he cried again. It broke their heart. The boy who lived had lost too much, he was only fifteen! This was not fair. This was war, however, and war was never fair, even to children too young to be fighting in the first place.


	21. Unexpected Forgiveness

The battle had been over for two weeks now, the school lay in shambles, the Great Hall destroyed. Hermione had been coming back every day since, along with the majority of the surviving students, to help with the rebuilding. There was something unnerving about seeing this once great castle reduced to rubble.

The students would have a hogwarts to come back to come September, Hermione would make sure of it. All of the houses were represented there, she even spotted a few Slytherins among the mix of volunteers.

One of these Slytherins had taken her completely by surprise. The shock of white blonde hair and stormy grey eyes had sought her out every day that she was there. He would stare at her any time he saw her, and would always turn away whenever she had felt his eyes on her back. Always looking but never building the nerve to approach.

She always knew, though. It had went on like this for weeks until one day in mid August when she had had enough. He always seemed as though he wanted to say something but could never work up the courage. She decided she would corner him and make him tell her what he wanted from her.

The last she had seen of him he was working in the Great Hall but now that she looked for him, he was nowhere to be found. She left the hall, heading up the grand staircase in search of him. She had searched everywhere she could think to look, he was nowhere. Thankfully she had borrowed the Marauders Map from Harry so she'd be able to keep an eye on the many students and volunteers working within the castle. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found on the map either.

She wracked her brain for any places he could be, five minutes later it had hit her. Of course, she wacked herself in the forehead, he had to be in the room of requirement. The only room in the castle that didn't show up on the map. She ran up the stairs, up to the seventh floor.

Clutching at a stitch in her side, she stopped opposite the painting of the dancing trolls. Three times she passed by the blank wall thinking "I need to find Draco Malfoy." Finally a door had appeared, flinging it open she found herself reliving her nightmares. She was in the middle of the Malfoy's drawing room, Draco sat hugging his knees to his chest, silent tears streaming down his face, in the exact spot Hermione had been bleeding out. She felt a twitch in her left arm, right where the scarring spelled out 'mudblood'.

She approached him through the panicked thoughts in her head. They were telling her to turn and run, that she had to get away from this cursed place. While the more rational part of her brain was telling her it wasn't real, this was a copy of that room, and besides, Bellatrix was long dead. Looking around she found the it was an eerily perfect copy. His voice had startled her out of her thoughts.

"This is my punishment. I replay it over and over in my head. Your screams in my ears, your blood, blood that was supposed to be dirty, but was as red as mine, spilled over the marble floor. Bellatrix's insane laughter, my father's cowardly pleas to confirm your identity. I just couldn't do it, I couldn't, I had already caused the fall of Hogwarts and the death of Albus Dumbledore. I could not force the fall of the Golden Trio as well, the Death of the savior among all of the others blood on my hands. I'm so sorry, for everything you have had to go through at my hand. I realize it's a long list of things to apologize for, but dear Merlin, Hermione I am so sorry." the last word came out a choked sob.

Somewhere in the middle of his rant she had ended up on her knees in front of him her hands placed on his arms.

Before she could think, before she could talk herself out of it, she nudged herself between his knees and hugged him. Soft and comforting at first but slowly growing in desperation as their shared surprised dissipated. They clutched one another like a lifeline. Both of them looking for saving from their own turbulent ocean of thoughts.

Hermione reliving that night, trying to convince herself that the monster behind her nightmares was dead, that she had nothing to be afraid of anymore. Draco was mentally talking himself out of accepting this obvious show of comfort and forgiveness. He was scum. He didn't deserve this from one so pure. He would taint her too if he wasn't careful.

Something shifted in the few moments they held on to each other. There was an almost magnetic pull that cause hermione to sit up, let go, and then lean in to touch her lips to his tear stained ones. She had never imagined his lips that had spit such vile words, could be so soft and yielding. It went from soft and timid to desperate and almost painful in a matter of tongue, that had flung the blood purist shit of Lucius Malfoy, tasted like mint and sent shivers down her spine. There was a heat currently being stoked in her belly that she had trouble identifying. Least of all, she had barely begun to accept that it was Draco Malfoy coaxing these feelings from her.

Draco had a very hard time convincing himself that this was anything more than a dream. He had spent the better part of his life convincing himself that she was beneath him, no matter how much his heart argued that she was beautiful, smart, cunning, and wise beyond her years. She was not worth risking his family's pride. Mostly his father's. It was childish stupidity and now that he had come out on the other side of this useless blood war, it was quite clear who had been wrong. It was abundantly clear how stupid he had been and how much time he had wasted.

Hermione realized that she was falling for her childhood bully and all it had taken was his broken and half sobbed apology. She was massively screwed. There was no going back after this. How could she? His lips were divine. His mind was exquisite. Those hands! They felt like heaven as they ran up and down her spine. Yes, Hermione was well and truly screwed. Ron and Harry would surely kill her. However, that was a problem for another day.


	22. The Other Chosen One

Neville Longbottom had never done anything that would have warranted him any praise. A mediocre wizard most of the time, he had stopped expecting anything more of himself. He was quite content to accept things the way they were. Most of his life had been spent believing he was a squib, the rest of it was spent being thankful that he exhibited at least some type of magical powers.

That was, until Harry Potter had come along and lit a spark under them. Starting the DA had ignited that flame within them all. Such a brilliant teacher was Harry that even clumsy old Neville had become a force to be reckoned with. Neville had gone along to the ministry with Harry to rescue Sirius Black that year. He had battled death eaters and had almost even uttered an unforgivable when he first laid eyes on Bellatrix Lestrange for the first time.

The battle at the ministry did nothing to prepare him for what he would do during the final battle, however. He had fired curse after curse at the death eaters. He had fought tooth and nail to prevent them from taking their beloved school. Up until Voldemort had announced the death of their hero. Neville had snapped in that face had turned red and a vein had start pulsing in his neck. He had looked evil in the eye and decided that if Harry could no longer be their hero, that he would finish it, just like Harry had asked of him.

The battle had recommenced, there were spells and unforgivables flying every which way. In all of the commotion, the blinding flashes of light, Neville had spotted the monstrous snake slithering towards Ron and Hermione, ready to strike it's venomous death blow. If there was one thing Neville could do for Harry, it would be to keep his two best friends alive. Neville had felt a heavy weight settle in his right hand. Looking down he saw a glittering ruby hilt, leading to a long deadly looking blade carved with a name that left goose pimples running down the length of his back.

Without thinking, without even breathing, Neville had swung the sword. It lasted only seconds but to him it seemed to go on for hours. The blade sliced through the snake's neck like a hot knife through butter. There was no resistance at all as the great snake was decapitated. The brutes ugly triangular shaped head flew through the air, disintegrating into black, choking smoke. The blood had spurted dark green, resembling tar. A shrill scream reverberated through the stairway,and then, it was miraculously over. The snake lay dead at his feet.

Ron had clapped him on the back and congratulated him on "a bloody good swing, mate". Hermione had hugged him and thanked him for saving their lives.

Hours later, as the sun was coming up, Voldemort lay dead at Harry's feet, and the school had erupted in cheers and celebrations, Neville could only think of one thing. Finding the girl that he had not stopped thinking about since fifth year. Making sure that she was alive.

He had found her working in the great Hall, wrapping Seamus' arm where had had been hit by a curse. Neville watched as Seamus stood up and walked over to Dean. Neville smiled to himself, those two always were shit at hiding their relationship. He had sat down by her her side, wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm done hiding my feelings, Luna. I'm so relieved you're okay! I've loved you since fifth year, I just needed you to know, whether you feel the same or not. I just couldn't hide it anymore." He made to walk away.

He didn't want to force her to make a decision but she had grabbed hold of his wrist. She turned him to face her, grabbed his face between her tiny hands and then she had kissed him with so much passion, he thought he would faint. It seemed life was looking up for Neville Longbottom, and all it had taken was a mad man and a war.


	23. The Final Prank

One could search for lifetimes and still never find friends as loyal as the Marauders. They had went everywhere together, had caused trouble together. In fact they had been the very cause of McGonagall's first grey hair. The boys had found every passage out of the school, discovered every long kept secret within its walls. They had befriended every painting and had recruited every ghost. This was to be their most impressive prank yet.

They had spent the better part of three months convincing the rest of the student body to take part in this most wonderful prank. Most of them had agreed. Some of the more studious ones had flat out refused. (ahem, the Ravenclaws) They would need the the paintings and the ghosts to claim ignorance as to what was going on. All had agreed, citing the need for some lighthearted fun on the brink of the coming war.

James put part one into action by slipping out of Gryffindor tower wearing his invisibility cloak. It was three in the morning and the rest of the school, including the professors were asleep. He snuck up to the seventh floor and into the room of requirement to start preparations, he would need to make sure there was enough room for the entire student body, minus the twenty or so that did not want to take part.

He had called on his house elf Dinky to make sure there was enough food and drink for the two hundred students that would be hiding out here for the day. Finally at about six in the morning, Sirius and Remus had enacted part two. They had sent messages to all of the students through the enchanted parchment they had handed out a week before telling them all to head towards the seventh floor corridor.

Finally, after all of them had been enclosed in the room, it had changed. Fluffy armchairs and comfortable sofas had sprung up all over the place, one far side of the room was set up as a dining room, with sandwiches, cakes, candy, and any other delicious treat they would want. There was a dance floor and and a portable record player on the other side. It was a week until the end of classes and the end of the Marauders seventh year. They refused to go out with anything less than an explosion. Classes would begin in under an hour and the four of them could not wait.

The room had supplied a magically powered screen to watch the professors reactions when they walked into classes and found the whole of the student body missing. Finally, with ten minutes until classes would start they had all gathered around the screen, eagerly awaiting the first screaming professor. It happened to be Flitwick. He walked into his classroom to find one lonely Ravenclaw sitting at her desk. He had let out a little squeak and then sent his patronus, a tiger, to Dumbledore. Soon the halls were filled with silvery animals streaking through the halls towards the headmaster's office.

The teachers were panicking and the students in the room of requirement were laughing. Some clutching at their stomachs from giggling so much. All of them were searching the school, all of them except one.

Dumbledore had not moved from his office. He had smiled at Mcgonagall when she insisted that something terrible had happened. He had informed her that they should not worry, the students were perfectly fine. The students had lost interest in watching the screen about an hour in, they were now dancing and eating, reminiscing about their years at Hogwarts. After hours of partying it was finally time for the last part of the prank. As the time came for the last class of the day, the students left the room 5 at a time and made their way to their classes.

When the teachers had returned to their classrooms, it was with the expectation of finding them empty. They were wrong, the classes were filled, each student in their seats with a smile and the desire to learn. Mcgonagall had walked into her classroom to find it filled. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were sitting in their seats, the picture of perfect students. She had never felt a need to hit a student before but these four were begging for it.


	24. The New Marauders

The last thing Fred Weasley remembered was the shudder of the castle walls as they crumbled. The terrified screams from children much too young to be fighting a war clouding the air, and a bright green flash of light. That was where everything had cut out. It was all white now, bright white walls that opened up to a blinding sky. He looked around, noticing that he was in the great Hall. At least it looked like the great Hall would if it had been painted white.

He could see a figure coming towards him from the stage, as they drew closer he realized it was two people. Both of them had long ginger hair, both had bright blue eyes, they were identical in every way except their hair. One man had his tied back and the other let it hang loosely around his face. They looked familiar, Fred knew they were Weasley's, knew they had to be his uncles, Molly's brothers, who had been killed by death eaters during the first wizarding war.

"Freddy! Hello little nephew! I'm sure you don't remember us, of course you wouldn't. Too young when we died. I'm Gideon, this is Fabian." He vaguely waved at the smiling man at his side, with the tied back hair.

They stood on either side of him, both throwing their arms around him.

"Where am I? How are you here? " Fred asked, looking around in confusion. He just wanted to get back to the battle, he knew his family would need help.

"Well, we're here to take you….on" the twins looked at each other, clearly not expecting the confusion.

"On? What's "on" mean?" The twins exchanged uneasy looks. How were they supposed to explain to their nephew that he was dead.

"Oh… OH GOD'S! I'm dead? Oh, no. I'm dead" Fred choked on the last few words. His family, his friends, George! He didn't was to leave them all.

"How do I get back?" He looked at his uncles with desperate, pleading eyes.

"I'm afraid you can't, Freddy." Fabian said.

"You need to come with us, there are others who'd like to meet you." Gideon said.

Others? Fred thought to himself. Who could possibly want to meet him on the other side? Swallowing a lump in his throat, Fred silently followed his uncle's out of the great Hall and into the bright grounds of Hogwarts. The colors almost blinded him after the blankness of the great hall.

Out here the trees and grass were bright green, the sky and the lake, blue. Beautiful wildflowers scattered here and there added pinks and purples to the mix. All in all, Fred reckoned he'd never seen the grounds look more inviting, even during the spring months.

As they walked further and further away from the school the landscape changed once again. Now it was all rolling hills and cloudless blue skies, a river was running peacefully through the scene, the water a bizarre shade of purple.

Up ahead he could see a large group of people, seemingly waiting for something. A bright flash of red hair had caught his eye and he stopped dead. Ginny could not be dead too, Harry would have never allowed it. How could she be here? As he drew closer, though, he realized it was not Ginny, but a woman with eyes so familiar he felt as though he was looking into Harry's eyes.

Suddenly, a long white beard was blocking his line of sight. He looked up into the bright sparkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, the man held his arms open, a smile on his face.

"Fred Weasley, you extraordinary man, you." Dumbledore said, pulling the boy into a hug.

"Welcome to the beyond." It always irked Fred, how cryptic his former headmaster was, but he couldn't help the joy he felt at seeing the man again. Somehow he could could calm Fred's nerves just by his mere presence.

"Hello, Professor. It's good to see you again." Fred said as he released the hug.

"Come, Mr. Weasley. There are others who would like to meet you." Dumbledore twinkled at him.

Dumbledore steered him around to face four smiling faces, two he knew very well, having fought alongside them, and the two others he did not know at all. Though he had an idea of who they were.

The striking green eyes of the woman and the intense resemblance of the man, Fred knew these were Harry's parents.

"Fred, It's so nice to finally meet you! Although it's upsetting that you're here so soon. I'm Lily Potter and this is James, as I'm sure you've figured out." She said.

Fred smiled at the both of them, It wasn't fair that he should meet Harry's parents before the poor boy could.

"Hello, Freddy. I'm a huge fan of your work." James said with a smile. Sirius and Remus laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Just in time, Foxglove. We're in need of a fourth Marauder, what do you think Prongs? He's as good a fit as any." Sirius said.

"They're not ready for us, I daresay, Padfoot." Remus chuckled.

"Right you are, Moony." James laughed.

"Moony? Padfoot? Prongs? You're the Marauders? The creator's of the Marauders Map?" Fred was in shock!

All along the Marauders had been right under his nose. He was disappointed at the waste of pure potential. The amount of pranks he could have pulled, if only he had known. But, Fred was home now, with people who had been watching him for years. With his uncles and his former headmaster. Though he would miss his family, George especially, He could not help but be excited for what was to come. The "Beyond" was not ready for Moony, Foxglove, Padfoot and Prongs.


	25. A Chance Encounter

Viktor Krum was a lucky, lucky man. He had the riches, the career, the women, and anything else any self respecting twenty two year old man would want. He was a professional quidditch player for the national team! Women hung on his every word, men wished they could be him. So why was he so lonely?

He attended a different party every night, had a new girl every week. He had just signed on to the Tornado's starting lineup for next season with a 10 thousand galleon advance. So, he asked himself again, Why was he so lonely? Often times he felt like he could scream in a room full of people and no one would hear him.

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, and one third of the Golden Trio. She had everything. Fame, Riches, Brains, Men throwing themselves at her. She wanted none of it. What she really wanted was to be left alone. She wanted the daily prophet to forget she had ever existed. Instead all she got was the daily headlines, guessing at who she would choose. Harry or Ron? Neither! The very thought disgusted her. They were her brothers, they were her family. How could the rest of the wizarding world expect them to be anything more? It made her stomach turn even thinking about it.

So she found herself thinking about leaving the UK in the year following the war. She had received numerous offers from MACUSA to come work in their research department. They had the number one research facility for Magical and Mental Diseases, it called to her.

Maybe she would discover something to reverse the memory charm she had placed on her parents. Having used an international portkey to find them in Australia, she had discovered that her charm was so powerful that it had woven itself into their very personalities. It was too risky to reverse without permanent damage. She had left them there, heartbroken and blaming herself.

Two weeks later, after returning from Australia, her bags were packed and she was ready to start a new life in New York. She had said her goodbyes to everyone. Harry had been sad but had understood her desire to leave. Ron had thrown a fit that would have rivaled even Lavender Brown, he had called her selfish, had accused her of trying to hurt him on purpose.

"But what about me, what about us?" He had asked.

"I wasn't aware there was an us, Ronald." she had answered back.

That had set him off, he had screamed, cried, even threatened her. That's when she had left. He had always assumed that she would just come to him, that she somehow belonged to him. Well she was Hermione Granger and the only person she belonged to was herself. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since.

She'd been in New York for almost a year now and she couldn't ever remember being happier. No one knew her here, there was no reporters following her every move, there was just herself and her research. She was content.

She was soaking in her bathtub and relaxing, thinking about everything that had led her here. She looked at her watch and was stunned to find that she had lost track of time. She now had an hour to get ready for the ministry's annual Christmas ball. The first she'd ever be attending.

Climbing out of the bathtub she instantly set to work. Her hair would take the most time so she decided to get that out of the way first. She cast some relaxing charms, as well as using a taming potion Ginny had sent her. Her makeup was next, she really hated the stuff, but she applied some lip gloss and mascara, leaving her face natural. That left her with 15 minutes to get dressed and get to the ministry building. Thank Merlin for the floo. She had arrived with five minutes to spare, deciding that she deserved a reward for getting there in time, she walked over to the bar and ordered a fire whisky.

Viktor Krum had been invited to the American ministry's annual Christmas party. He had no interest in attending, but his manager had insisted that it would do him well to be seen mingling with the International wizarding community. So he found himself in the MACUSA building, clutching at a flute of champagne wishing it was something stronger. His manager had warned against anything harder than champagne as it dulled the senses and left one open to being taken advantage of.

He did so hate the politics that came with these parties. He was staring off into space when a beautiful set of legs had entered his line of sight (he considered himself a leg man, after all.) He started from her black pumps with the signature red soles, tracing up the olive toned skin. Going up her mile long legs, to the red dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. It hugged every curve of her body, but left him wanting to see more. His eyes traveled all the way up until they reached a beautifully familiar face.

"Hermione?" He could not believe that he was seeing her here after all of these years, she was just as beautiful as he remembered.

She flinched at the sound of her name. Who could possibly know her here? Halfway around the world. The heavily accented voice stirred something in the deep recesses of her memory. Suddenly, she remembered the broad chest and the soft lips that accompanied that tell tale Bulgarian accent. She looked over, eyes wide, not daring to believe that he was here. She had thought about him a lot, he seemed to cross her mind every couple of weeks. Unbeknownst to her, he had never stopped thinking about her. Ever since those days of the triwizard tournament, in the confines of hogwarts library.

"Viktor? I can't believe it!" she leaned into him and hugged him, a wide smile spreading itself across her face.

She had missed his arms, more than even she realized. He hugged her back, inhaling deeply, her scent had not changed in the last five years. She still smelled like old parchment, crisp apples, and cinnamon. That scent had stuck with him, he had missed her terribly, she was what he had needed. She was the reason he could never seem to find happiness with any other woman.

The night passed swimmingly after their chance encounter. They danced and laughed. Reminisced and got to know each other all over again. They posed for pictures and Viktor had informed the reporters that he was off the market.

Finally, as the music died down and the American minister announced the end of a successful Christmas ball, Hermione grabbed Viktors hand and led him to the outgoing floo. She had never been one of those girls, who invited a man back to her bed after one night. But this man was different, he had known her since she was fourteen. He had embraced her studious side. He had told her she was beautiful before she had learned how to tame her hair and had her teeth fixed. No, this was no ordinary man. This was the man she wanted, and she would have him.

Viktor, with a smile on his face, had let himself be led away. He promised himself he would not let her walk out of his life this time. She was what he had longed for all along, and have her he would.


	26. Two's Lonely, Three's Just Right

Astoria Malfoy had died a little over a year ago. She had grown ill from a blood disease. It caused her body to weaken until she could no longer leave her bed. She had died in Draco's arms while their son held onto his mother, begging her not to leave him.

Alas, death waits for no one. So she had went peacefully in her sleep. That was all he could have asked for. The knowledge that she didn't suffer in her final moments brought something of a comfort to the father and son.

Draco had remained single for a year before fate had intervened on his behalf. He was sitting in a dark corner of the Hog's Head, nursing his fifth fire whisky. He was thinking about all that had went wrong in his life. From the giant twat he was as a child to the lonely and depressed adult he had grown to be.

Thirty two years old and nothing to show for his life. Well, that wasn't true. He had a twelve year old son. A beautiful, kind, and loving soul that already proved that he was nothing like his father was at the same age. His best friend was a Potter, for Merlin's sake. It was more than Draco could say for himself even now. Did he even have any friends? He didn't think so.

The Blonde would forever be grateful to Harry Potter and his wife Ginny. If not for them, he was sure he would have eventually turned his wand on himself. Sooner rather than later. They had saved him that night.

When Professor Potter stopped in with his wife for a drink and a chat with Aberforth. Ginny had noticed him in his secluded corner. Sloshed and ready to break down, Ginny must have seen the anguish in his face because she tugged on her husband's arm and pointed in Draco's direction. Harry had seen something in his eyes, something that reminded him of himself. That look of the world bearing down on your already overburdened shoulders.

The couple shared a look, a silent agreement passing between them. They walked over to Draco's table, one on each side of him, and pulled him up to his feet.

"Come with us, Malfoy. We can help." Ginny whispered in his ear.

He followed them out of the bar and into the snow lined streets of Hogsmeade. They lead him down the snowy main street, then turned into a winding drive that lead up to their modest (by Malfoy standards) house. They led him into the sitting room, placed him on the couch where he promptly hugged a throw pillow and sobbed into it.

"So….So lonely. So em-empty…" He cried into the pillow while Ginny rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Harry had disappeared into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of Ogden's Finest. If Draco wanted to drown his sorrows, well Harry had plenty of his own to drown as well. War left quite the mark on those that were lucky enough to survive it. If one could even call it "lucky".

It was a good thing the kids were all at Hogwarts, and Lily was staying at Molly's tonight. They had stayed up until early the next morning. Two bottles were finished by the time the night ended.

Feelings were exposed, secrets were muttered under the spell of alcohol. Tentative touches turned into passionate kisses. What started out as a night that was supposed to be cathartic for the three of them, had turned into a night full of wonders and blissful comfort. Harry found that he enjoyed a man almost as much as he enjoyed a woman. Ginny found that two was always better than one.

It seemed that Draco had found a place where he fit perfectly. Harry and Ginny however, found that the thing they'd been missing for so long, that thing that seemed just out of reach of their understanding had been dropped right into their lap.

That was how the couple became a Triad. How Ginny and Harry had found themselves feeling more complete than they ever thought possible. How Draco and Scorpius had found themselves a family once again, complete with siblings and another two parents. Scorpius had never felt so lucky in all of his life. His best friend was now his brother! What else could he possibly hope for.

"Get out of the bathroom, will you?!" Lily Luna was screaming at the door where she heard the giggles of her older brothers.

"In a second Lils. We're almost done." Scorpius yelled through the door.

She could hear them laughing and whispering. Probably planning out their next prank. It wouldn't do to end up bald with green eyebrows, yet again. She'd learned her lesson and had created a charm that marked her safe from any unwanted magic aimed in her direction. Hermione had squealed when the then eleven year old had created her own magic. Ginny had smirked.

"Well of course! She is my daughter, she would be absolutely brilliant." Ginny said.

The boys had gagged behind their mother's back as Draco and Harry silently nodded their heads in agreement. Ginny was a spitfire and a formidable witch in her own right. After all, she had invented the bat bogey hex. It was no wonder her daughter was growing up to more like her mother than any of them were comfortable with.

It had been two years since their family had expanded. Draco had sold the house where Astoria died. They had moved in with the Potters and the kids had taken to each other as if they'd been raised together.

Albus and Scorpius had volunteered to share a room, while Draco had been set up in their bedroom. They shared everything. From their secrets to their bed. It was unconventional but it was family, and most importantly, it felt absolutely right. None of them could ever remember feeling so content as they did now that Draco had become both of their husband.

James was now in his seventh year and the head boy. Something Ginny was exceptionally proud of. Something that Harry thought hilarious, seeing as his son's girlfriend was Posey Parkinson, and the head girl. History really did repeat itself, Harry thought. He'd be damned though, if his kids would go through what his parents, and then he'd went through.

Albus and Scorpius were fourteen and quite the handful. Draco had already spotted the burgeoning romance, even if his son's had yet to realize what was happening. Harry thought they both knew but were too scared to make the first move.

Lily, the apple of all three parents eyes was now twelve and in her second year. She was top of her class in Hogwarts and loved anything having to do with literature. They all assumed it was Hermione's doing, as every holiday or birthday found her with piles of new books that she'd devour as soon as she could, all the while screaming her thanks at her very favorite Aunt Mione.

The summer quickly ended and before any of them could blink, they were on the way back to Hogwarts. The three youngest sharing a cart and the oldest doing his rounds as head boy. The sorting, the feast, and the walk back to the Slytherin dorms seemed to fly by in a flurry of activity.

Unable to sleep and feeling jittery for the new school year, Albus and Scorpius had found themselves alone in the common room. It was two in the morning and they were wide awake. They sat on the comfortable black leather love seat, in front of the green fire burning in the hearth. As they spoke about nonsense and the more important aspects of their lives, their hands, which were resting between them, were unconsciously moving towards the other.

It started off with their fingers brushing against each other. That brought along a blush on both boys faces, until that reaction had been seen for what it was: utterly ridiculous. They were best friends, they had no secrets from each other. Why should they be embarrassed over a mutual attraction?

When the laughter had died down, they had realized that they had somehow ended up closer to each other. Albus' legs had ended up comfortably resting on top of Scorpius' lap. Scorpius had his arm around Albus, who was leaning into his friend. It took them both a second to realize the position they were in.

Just like that, the blush was back. This time there were no giggles, instead Albus raised his hand and placed it gently against Scorpius' cheek while running his thumb across the blondes lips.

The moment when from fun and light hearted to charged with electricity. Before either of them knew what they were doing, they had leaned in and their lips had touched for just a moment. Long enough for them both to crave more, not long enough for them to feel as though they've had enough. Their very first kiss, and it was splendid.

That was how their head of house and potions professor, Daphne Greengrass, had found them. Yes she was his aunt but she had to appear strict, did she not? Two fourteen year old boys, wrapped around each other, sucking face, at five in the morning. What else was she to do?

Well… She'd give them five more minutes. There was no greater feeling than that of young love and she'd be damned if she ruined any form of happiness in her nephew's life.

She wrote a letter to Draco about her discovery, as she was bound to do. Included were the wishes that he not be too put out with his son. After all, she remembered another blonde haired, slytherin boy who harbored a crush on a certain chosen one.

She smiled to herself as the letter disappeared into the green flames of her floo. It was time to go embarrass her sweet little nephew.

Draco had never smiled wider. Well… Maybe he had, the day Ginny and Harry had confessed their feelings for him and asked him to move in. Or maybe it was the day they had legally adopted all of the children so that all three were legal parents to all four kids.

Either way, this day was in the top three. His son had found love in a boy who had been his best friend first. If that wasn't the strongest foundation to build a relationship on, he didn't know what was.

Harry and Ginny had laughed themselves silly, only explaining their reaction at Draco's confused look.

"It would figure, wouldn't it? The boy was named after two men who had both fallen in love with their best friends." Harry said as he clutched at his sides.

"It's a good thing he's nothing like either of them, seeing as how Scorpius' returns those feelings." Ginny had chortled.

"Our lives are a big fat joke, aren't they? You think that brother of yours is up there pulling the strings of some grand prank?" Draco was full on laughing now.

"Who knows, all I know is that we'll be adding another room to the house, they're absolutely not sharing a room anymore. That's for damn sure." Ginny finished as the three of them sat down to dinner, a glass of wine in each of their hands.

"To a peaceful life." Harry raised his glass.

"To a happy wife." Draco said, a smirk playing at his lips as he dipped his glass towards Ginny.

"To happy children." Ginny said.

They clinked their glasses. Drinking to the mundane life they now lived. Each silently thanking the heavens above that their kids would never know the horrors that they had known.


	27. The Origin of Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall was a stern woman. She held little regard for nonsense. That was why Dumbledore had appointed her deputy headmistress, he was confident that if anyone could lead the school in his stead it would be her. She was strict, yes, but she loved all of her students.

Her life had not been one of silver spoons and finer things. Her parents had been more than supportive of her, but they could not give her much. That was okay, she didn't want for anything and that's all that mattered. They had lived in a small muggle village with her two brothers and their parents.

She had been fourteen when she first met Michael. He had moved to her village following the end of what the muggles had called World War II. The wizarding world had known this time as the calm after the storm as this was just after the fall of Grindelwald. Michael's father had been something called Jewish and was therefore hunted in their land, they had come from Poland.

Minerva had never understood why. How could you want to kill someone over something as trivial as a belief system, wasn't all life precious? She had been young and naive, not yet understanding that a madman who was charming and manipulative could move mountains, he could bend whole nations to his will.

Michael had been so very handsome. He had tugged on her heartstrings from the very first time he introduced himself as her neighbor. His voice had forced butterflies into her stomach, his piercing hazel eyes had muted her voice before it had a chance to escape her throat.

They had spent her fourteenth summer in each other's arms whispering sweet nothings and exchanging soft kisses. Her parents had adored him, though her father was hesitant. He was a minister, after all. Her mother had giggled with her. She had complimented her daughters exquisite taste in men. Her brothers had become fast friends with him.

She was eighteen now. Freshly graduated from Hogwarts, she was an adult and she could make her own decisions. The international statute of secrecy was an important part of being a witch, her mother had warned her against the plans forming in her head.

She was young and rebellious, however. After all, they had spent every summer together since she was fourteen. They had written letter back and forth while she was away at boarding school. She trusted him, she had given him everything, had told him all of her secrets. One more couldn't hurt, could it?

Oh, but she was so very wrong. That one more secret had broken everything. Most importantly, it had broken her heart. She had confessed her true nature to him that night in the barn. At first he had laughed.

"Oh, Minnie, how did you ever develop such a grand sense of humor? " He had said. Tears were spilling from his eyes, he had laughed so hard. She had smiled and said

"No, Michael, I am not kidding. Watch this." she had pulled her wand from the secret pocket in her skirt gave it a wave and a whispered "Lumos". The tip lit up brilliantly.

She might have put a little too much force behind it because a second later there were about fifteen orbs hanging over their heads. For a second Michael sat just blankly staring at them. Minerva had smiled, thinking it was just him getting accustomed to seeing actual magic. She was wrong, as the trend seemed to be that night.

Michael sat, his mouth agape staring at the lights she had conjured. How could he have not known? How could he have been so blind. She was a witch! They were hunted in his previous village, they were dangerous. Whatever feelings he possessed for her, they were not enough to stop him from what he would do next. He whipped around to face her, his face had hardened, the vein in his forehead bulging.

"You conniving bitch! You have been using me all along! What evil things are you planning? What use do you have of me? No! I don't want to know. Stay away from me! If I see you anywhere near me or my family I will alert the entire village and they will watch you burn." He had stormed off and left her there with tears streaming down her face.

How could she have been so stupid, to think she could trust him. In that moment she had felt her heart splinter and break.

"Idiotic, naive, irresponsible… Stupid little girl!" she screamed into the air of the empty barn as she fell to her knees.

Her face was buried in her hands. She sobbed for hours until the tears had dried up. Until all that was left was a burning sensation behind her eyelids, and the thought that she had loved and lost all within the very short span of her life. That was when the anger flooded her veins.

How dare he?! She had given him everything including her innocence. He had spent five summers with her! He had laughed and cried and confided in her! They had grown up together, they knew each other inside and out. They whispered "I love you's" to each other under the moon's watchful eye. How could he possibly think her evil?

She was so angry that she didn't notice the crackling coming from the tips of her fingers. Nor the sparks flying off of her long black hair. Her magic was burning in her veins unchecked, a steal glint had formed in her eyes. She needed to destroy, to cause pain to the very structure that had born witness to her very first heartbreak, in the vain hope that it would ease the pain in her chest.

She had destroyed the barn that night, reduced it to splinters and ash. She vowed to herself, standing in the aftermath, that no one would ever have the power to hurt her like that again. Her heart would be her own, that way she could ensure it stayed safe.

She had lied to herself that night. She would give her heart a thousand times over in the coming years, every time a new little boy or girl would walk into her classroom she would fall just a little bit in love. And when those same little boys and girls would leave men and women, her heart would break a little more. She wouldn't trade it for the world, however. Most days she thanked Michael, for he had given her the strength to be who she was today, and who she was, was perfectly fine.


	28. Unexpected Friends

There was something about the forbidden forest that drew Luna Lovegood into its depths. Most wizards were terrified to venture even a few feet in. Luna however, found herself venturing deeper and deeper every time. Where most would be scared of getting lost, she never was.

She had made connections with all of the creatures that called this forest home. From the centaurs to the pixies. They were all her friends. After all, friends were hard to come by for someone like her.

She had just started her fifth year at Hogwarts, and most of the kids avoided her. She didn't mind it, it gave her more time to explore the castle and its grounds. Even after four years at the school, she still had not discovered all of it's secrets. She had vowed to herself on her very first day that she would discover every nook and cranny. Just like her mother had done when she was a student here.

The forest was her favorite place to explore. The creatures there never judged her, or called her Loony for that matter. It was the only place she felt accepted. So she found herself walking through the trees, a full bag of raw meat and another full of fruits and vegetables courtesy of the Hogwarts house elves.

She came across her usual clearing, the thestrals already there and waiting for her. These creatures were her very favorite. Just like her, they were judged without really knowing what it was the strangers were judging. She walked up to her favorite one, a juvenile female that Luna had named Athena. After the Greek goddess of Wisdom. Luna had taken to Greek Mythology, It was her favorite part of her Muggle studies class.

Athena was the first to greet Luna, she nuzzled her cheek affectionately, waiting for the piece of meat she knew Luna to be hiding in her bag. These creatures were usually skittish, they avoided human contact but for her, they always showed up when they sensed her coming.

She hated the stigma that was attached to these wonderful creatures. She regretted every day that she spent without her mother, but the silver lining of witnessing her death gave her these most important friends.

The reason she had never gotten lost in the forest was because the thestrals would always lead her out after a day full of play and flying. She spent a whole Saturday with these beautiful creatures. While they led her out through the thinning trees she reflected on the day she'd had. So what that she had no human friends? The creatures of the forest were friends enough for her.


	29. Happily Ever After

Ginny Weasley had counted herself among one of the luckier ones. Though she had lost a brother, and she still cried herself to sleep most nights. Though she still had the rest of her family, her friends, and her boyfriend.

She had returned to Hogwarts to retake her 6th year, all of the children of the war had. They had refused to allow these years to be taken from them. All of the students that had their year disrupted under the control of Snape had now returned. The castle had accommodated them all, including the new first years.

Harry Potter had boarded the Hogwarts express, taken his usual seat in their usual compartment, and let out breath of contentment. It was over. Finally, blissfully, thankfully over. After all of these years, it almost didn't feel real. Most of the time he caught himself still clutching his wand and looking over his shoulder, waiting for the next attack.

Hermione and Ron had sat in their usual seats across from him. Ginny had sat down to the right of Harry, lacing her fingers through his. Neville had followed in next with Luna right behind him.

The survivors of war, the six of them. Together they sat and laughed, remembering the ones who were not coming back with them. It had been a few months since the battle of Hogwarts and the passing time had not healed them of the pain of friends gone too soon.

They continued talking, letting the hours pass by. Somewhere in all of the conversation, Harry had lost himself. While the voices around him flowed and ebbed, all he was thinking about was the future that now laid open before him.

A future where Ginny Weasley would eventually become Ginny Potter. He knew they were young, that they'd have plenty of time to get married and settle down. But, if war had taught Harry anything, it was that you never take anything for granted and you sure as hell don't waste time messing about.

He had spoken to Arthur and Molly about his plans and they had been more than supportive. Their only demand was that he wait, that they enjoy their school years and allow themselves to relax following the war, to be the children that they were supposed to be.

Harry had explained that, as welcoming as he found the sentiment, Unfortunately they were all far from children. Voldemort had made sure of that. Harry had never felt like less of a child in his eighteen years on this earth and he was sure the rest of them felt the same way.

Molly had sighed and admitted that Harry was right. Arthur had said that he would be proud to call him son as he already considered Harry one of his own. Molly, with tears in her eyes had left the room only to return minutes later with a small velvet box and a sealed parchment.

"Dumbledore left this to me a few months before he died. He said that you'd want to have it when the time came." She handed him the box and the letter, grabbed Arthur's hand and made their way to the kitchen. Leaving Harry alone with the letter.

He sat down heavily on the Weasley's couch, holding the letter as if it would burn him. He had buried Dumbledore. He had accepted that he'd never see or hear him again. He had said his goodbyes that night in the forbidden forest.

Yet, here he sat here with more words from his former mentor. New words and new thoughts from a man he thought he'd never hear from again. He was equal parts excited and terrified. He was half worried that there'd be another mission for him to deal with. He split the seal and unfolded the parchment with shaking hands. Readying himself for what was to come, he read:

 _My dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this it means that you have defeated Voldemort. The wizarding world is free of his influence. The same way it is free of mine._

 _You are the bravest soul I have ever known. Though I cannot be there with you in this most exciting time in your life, I can pass along something I think would give you great joy._

 _On the night of your parents death when I sent Hagrid to take you from the ruins of their house in Godric's Hallow, I had asked him to find something else in the rubble. Something I thought you would find useful in your future endeavours. Forgive an old man his sentimentality, will you?._

 _In the box Molly has given you is your mother's engagement ring, this ring has been passed down through generations of the Potter line. Your father had expressed that he had hoped to give it to you someday, so that you could give it to the woman you love._

 _Ginevra is a lucky woman and I dare say she will say yes. I wish you a lifetime of happiness, Harry. If there is anyone who is most deserving of a peaceful life, it is you._

 _You deserve nothing less, I am so incredibly proud of the man you have become. Though I fear my death is coming sooner than I would have liked, I would like you to know that you have made the last years of my life the best they could have been._

 _Have a good life Harry. Live every moment and do not dwell on the past. Remember, I will always be with you, even if you cannot see me._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry, with tears in his eyes, folded up the letter and stared at the box in his hands. He was apprehensive about opening it. It was a solid link to his parents. One he thought he had lost when the last of the marauders had died with Remus.

With shaking hands he pulled the box open to find a beautiful antique ring. It was simple with a platinum band. It held three emerald cut stones the two on either side were rubies. The one in the middle, a bit bigger than its counterparts, was a brilliant diamond. A ring most befitting of the generations of Gryffindors that came before him.

It had been seven months since Molly had given him the ring. The school year had flown by and Harry found himself finally able to relax. No longer was he clutching at his wand or constantly looking over his shoulder.

He was taking Dumbledore's advice and enjoying the normalcy of a life without war. Today was to be their second quidditch game of the year. They were to be playing Ravenclaw for the spot in the finals, to be played against Hufflepuff. Harry was the captain and seeker,while Ron was playing keeper. Ginny had taken the chaser position.

They had won the game 130 to 250. Harry had landed hard, running to Ginny. His intentions were to simply congratulate his friends, to celebrate yet another win for the Gryffindor team. Instead, he scooped Ginny up and spun her around. All the while she was laughing and hugging him back.

He kissed her then, pouring every ounce of love and emotion he possessed into the kiss. The rest of the team and the cheering Gryffindors had given them some room. Whistles and "oooh's" sounded in their ears, but Harry couldn't be bothered to care. Not when the love of his life ran her fingers through his hair. Lightly scratching at his scalp with her nails. He shivered at her touch and then came to a decision.

This was the moment, he had spent the better part of the morning clutching the little black box in his pocket. Today was the day. He pulled away from her, got down on one knee and presented her with the ring.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the most amazing woman I have ever known. You bring me close to tears when I think about I how lucky I am to have you. You have been the one constant in my life, the reason I made it through that year on the run. The thought of a future with you was enough to keep me going. Be my wife Ginny, and make me the happiest man on this planet." by this point everyone around them had gone quiet, all of them watching. The boys were holding their breathe, the girl's silently crying.

"Yes! a thousand times, YES! I love you so much!" Ginny had jumped into his arms, squeezing him and kissing him all over.

The crowd had erupted in applause. McGonagall and Hagrid were crying and mopping their teary faces. Hermione and Ron were hugging each other, both of them openly crying. They were bursting with joy for their friends. It was a dream come true. Harry had never been happier in his life, He felt he could produce the world's most powerful patronus in that moment.

He did just that when the brightest stag he'd ever produced shot forth from his wand and shot off. No one but Harry knew where it was heading. To a double grave in Godric's Hollow where his voice told his parents how happy he was. How lucky he was to have found his soul mate so early in life.


	30. The Great Dragons

Once upon a time, long before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was ever a thought in the minds of the founders, there were Dragons. No, Not the ones you'd find now, guarding vaults of meaningless metal and used in sporting events. Treated without respect. All history of their conception erased from time and memory.

These great dragons were powerful, wise, and as large as the skies they called home. They were beautiful creatures, wiser than even the smartest human and more beautiful than anything words can describe. They ranged in colors, from pure snowy white that rivaled the tops of the mountains they perched upon, to iridescent purple, the color changing depending on what direction you looked from. Red that danced like the fires they breathed and the deepest of black that absorbed any light that shone on it.

There were many families of great Dragons and together they ruled over the Wizarding world. Keeping peace and standing against any human who thought himself to be a conqueror. It worked well for hundreds of years until magic started changing and evolving. With evolution came knowledge and with knowledge came wands that could produce newer spells, powerful jinxes, and deadly hexes. The Dragon's power had become obsolete when wizards could channel their powers with the use of trees that were fueled by the magic of Mother Earth herself. Combined with the power of the magical creatures surrounding them, wizards were quickly becoming too powerful to control.

One wizard figured out how to create wands so powerful, no one would be able to beat him. His name was Antioch Peverell and he had been the first human to kill a Dragon. Afterall, It was the heart string of the mate to the eldest of the Great Dragons, she had provided the core to the Death Stick he now possessed. Brutally murdered for something as trivial as a powerful core for a wooden stick.

It was with this discovery, the catalyst to unimaginable death and destruction that lead to the great Dragon war of 1030 BM ( Before Merlin). Antioch had spread the word and though most still believed in and respected the Great Dragons, some had rallied around Antioch. In him they fashioned a Dark Lord. The very first of his kind. Villages were burned to the ground, wizards who protected the Great Dragons were burned along with their children. Mountains were blown apart, the homes of the great dragons brutalized and destroyed. There was murder and destruction anywhere the Dragons hid until all but three were dead.

The last three Dragons: One as white as a summer cloud, one as black as the soul of Antioch, and one the exact shade of purple that the sky turned when the sun set. They had gathered in a cavern on a peak of the highest mountain where no human dared met for seven days until they had come upon a solution.

They had created a spell, one that would keep them safe and ensure the protection of their species. The spell would strip their consciousness from the body of a dragon and place them instead, in the bodies of Antioch's most trusted men. His inner Circle. Lucian, Huberus, and Ursae. They would infiltrate and destroy from the inside out, they would bring down the human who'd dared think himself powerful enough to destroy the Dragons.

The body of the dragon would remain alive with only the consciousness of an animal, they would fly far away to the wild places where humans had yet to venture. The one flaw in their plan was the constrictions of the human body. The magical core was neither strong nor big enough to contain the true power of the Dragons. So they split their cores down the middle and stored them inside the crystals that had formed in the mountain cliffs. A diamond, an Amethyst, and a black opal to be be kept and protected, never to be separated from its other half.

The plan had gone perfectly following the transition. Once they had become accustomed to their new bodies it had taken less than an hour for all of Antioch's followers to be put to death and then fifteen minutes for the Dark Lord himself to die. With this, the Dragons went back to their village and acquainted themselves with their new lives, no one ever noticing that all three men now shared one distinct feature: eye's that were grey and almost icy in color. The only hint of their histories the only clue that the Dragons still lived.

Years passed and so the Lore was forgotten, the Great Dragons fading into the past. Life was peaceful and Wizarding kind lived Dragons died of old age, all the while passing down their history to the first born son. On it went until one very important day: October 31st 1981 when a prophecy was fulfilled and a child was left orphaned. On that night Lucius Malfoy felt a burning on his left forearm. A sign he thought meant that the dark lord had finally fallen, he was mistaken, for when he looked down he found a strangely familiar symbol where the dark mark had once disfigured his skin. The Skull and snake were gone now replaced with a mark that was white against his already pale complexion. It was an ouroboros, only instead of a snake it depicted a dragon eating its own tail. Panicked, Lucius ran to the manor library, to the far back corner where a painting hung of the very first of the Malfoy line. Where he had seen this very symbol before. The man had hair so white it almost seemed translucent, he stood tall and imposing, holding a sword with a hilt made of Mother of pearl and a diamond the size of a quaffle fitted into the butt. On the man's forearm was the same mark held proudly for the world to see. His family's secret, his ancestors sacrifice. Lucian smiled down at the young man, seeing the sigil and understanding that the time had come for the Dragons to gather. The portrait swung forward and revealed a glittering silver sword, the same sword that he had so admired in the painting. As his fingers connected with the hilt a warmth spread throughout his body and wrapped around the very core of his magic.

Memories flooded through him, memories that were not his own. Villages burning, creatures too large to be normal dragons circling overhead. A mix of spells and muggle weapons hurling towards the shadows in the sky. The creatures falling from the sky and causing the ground to rumble and split with the pain of such a loss. A bright cavern with unfamiliar runes, golden walls and granite floors, a platform in the middle with a raised dais holding a burning fire that was opalescent in color, it burned bright and wild yet never left the dais. Three men standing around the fire, their faces hidden in shadow, casting a spell. Voices of the forgotten speaking a prophecy.

"There will come a time when dragons must fly again. When the wars of olde are new again, when innocents will be destroyed. When a dark one falls to a mistaken death and a child becomes the mistaken hero. The dragons will awaken and will put right what was lost." The voices stopped and Lucius was thrown back into the present just as suddenly as he was shoved back. A thousand years of understanding and knowledge flooded through him, faces flashed in his mind. His father, his grandfather, all the way back to Lucian Malfoy. The last of the Great Dragons. It was time for a gathering, it was time for the world to remember what it had forgotten.

Sirius Black was on his way back from an order mission when a most peculiar feeling took over him. It started at his left forearm and spread through his entire body. He looked down to find a black dragon etching itself into his skin. It slithered a bit and then began to eat its own tail, only stopping when it created a perfect circle. The warmth continued to build until he could feel it throughout his entire body, inside his very being. It spread down towards his toes and up towards his head as memory after memory, all unfamiliar and none of them his own flashed through his mind. Burning villages and golden caverns. A sword with an onyx hilt and a black Opal fitted into the butt. A sword that he had admired all through his childhood and it currently rested inside of 12 Grimmauld place under inch thick goblin glass that was charmed to repel anyone who didn't have the express permission of his father. It was suddenly imperative that Sirius get to that sword. A need like he'd never felt before took over him. And so, he turned on the spot and apparated straight to his former home, where he found it blissfully empty. He ran up to the top most floor, to the farthest room of the house. To the Black family library, where the walls held the paintings of generations of Black family heads. Going back to the very first Black: Ursae.

A commanding man with olive skin and hair as black as the night sky, his eyes so light that they almost lacked any pigment at all. He stood tall and proud, holding the very sword Sirius was in search of. His forearm bared and marked with the very sigil that had appeared on Sirius' skin. The man raised a brow and without any other reaction swung forward to reveal a hidden chamber behind the painting. There in the dark lay the sword. Sirius didn't question how it had gotten out of the glass encasement, he thanked Godric that it had been this easy. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing the sword. There were more important things to do, more important places to go. He ran down the stairs, through the door and the second his feet had landed on the front steps, he turned and disappeared.

Xenophilius Lovegood was happy. He had a beautiful little girl and an exquisite wife. His life was calm and his job was easy. After all, he worked for himself. He had not one worry in the world. That was, until Halloween night of 1981. That night had found him laying his daughter down for the night. He was in the middle of a story, when out of the blue a most unexpected sensation took over him. Starting at his left forearm where a purple ouroborus suddenly appeared. The sensation spread out and latched onto his consciousness. Memories began flooding his mind. He was not surprised however, as he had known about his family line and the responsibility that came with it. The stories had been passed down through the generations all the way down to his father who had waited until Xeno had turned 16. Only then was he to learn about Huberus Lovegood. The first of his line and the last of the Dragons. Crazy, they had called his family. His father, and his grandfather before him. Going all the way back to Huberus. Xeno had run to the cellar of his home, approaching the far left corner where a painting hung. The man was tall and kind looking. Long blonde hair flowed from his head and rested against his chest. His eyes were gentle and smokey grey. He smiled at the man in front of him while holding out his forearm. The purple oroborus standing out brightly against his skin. He held a sword in his hand, the hilt carved from a solid piece of white granite. The butt of the hilt held an amethyst that was so flawless he could see through it. The painting swung forward to reveal the very same sword. As Xeno's hand connected with the hilt, a feeling of rightness settled over him. This was the way it was meant to be. The time had come, the meeting was to take place tonight. "Pandora! It's time! I must go. Be safe. I love you. I love Luna. If I do not come back, never doubt that all I do is for your protection." he called out. Without waiting for an answer, Xeno apparated out of his home and reappeared in a golden cavern.

The cavern shone as bright as the day it was created, untouched by time. Not a thing was disturbed. The fire burned as bright as the day Lucian had breathed it to life upon the dais, it never faded, never flickered, always burning hot as fiendfyre. Lucius was the first to arrive and as he looked around in awe two quick pops alerted him to the presence of his brothers. Sirius and Xenophilius. He waited for them at his place at the dais. A perfect circle, no point higher than another. They were equals now. Lucius welcomed them. All of the feuding and slights forgotten, left in the past where they belonged. They could not change their actions before they had known who they truly were. There were more important things to worry about, after all.

"Welcome, brothers. The time has come for the Dragons to awaken. The Wizarding world believes the dark Lord has fallen, he has not. Their defences will be lowered, they will become vulnerable and I fear we will lose to many. With the death of the Potters" a sharp intake of breath had interrupted his words.

"Yes, Sirius. The potters are dead. I am sorry, I know James was your friend. However, the boy survives. It is now your duty to raise him. Keep him safe and most of all keep him out of Dumbledore's hands. Albus cannot know of the prophecy, the knowledge of one has already spelled disaster in his most incapable hands. He cannot know that the Great Dragons survive, lest he try and finish what his ancestor started and wipe us out completely. I have arranged for Narcissa to fetch Harry from the ruins of the cottage, he is safe at Malfoy manor for the time being." Lucius finished.

"I understand, brother. Thank you for keeping Harry safe. I assume we all now know of our history and what we must do?" Sirius turned, tears still fresh in his eyes, to Xenophilius who smiled at him.

"I've known since I was 16. We must protect the innocent, brothers! There will be those that will stand against us. Those that will bring grievous harm to innocents they deem of dirty blood. Children will be marched into war if we do not act correctly. We must protect them at all costs." Xenophilius said to the men standing on either side of him.

"And so we shall. The first order of business is unlocking the full extent of our powers. We must renew the runes that have faded over time. Xeno, please begin preparing them. Sirius, you weave your magic into the dais. I will renew the fire and add my magic to that of our ancestors, when you are done I will need your breath for the fire."

With that, the three Dragons set to work bringing to life a magic long since forgotten. Seven days later found the men standing in a glittering room, runes burning blue glowed from the walls. They had arranged themselves evenly around the Dragons fire. Grasping hands as they recited a spell long since lost to the ages. Words that spoke of vengeance to those who did them harm, protection to those who deserved it most, and dedication to the cause started thousands of years before they were born. A pledge more powerful than a dark mark belonging to a mortal man who fashioned himself a dark lord. A new power had come into play and this power would spell the downfall of Lord Voldemort.


	31. Luck of the Irish

Seamus Finnigan had found and lost the love of his life in the span of a few months. She was a beautiful Ravenclaw who had captured his heart with a well placed firecracker jinx. He found himself thinking about her soft black hair and crystal blue eyes every day while he was running from the snatchers. She was a half blood just like him, her parents had decided to leave the country before things got worse than they already were.

For all he knew, they were all dead. He had already lost his parents to the death eaters, having only survived because one of the death eaters had looked away long enough for him to disapparate. His parents were not so lucky. His only choice now was to get back to Hogwarts, where he knew the final battle would take place.

He'd be damned if he wasn't there to avenge his parents who had been brutally murdered with a spell he'd never heard. I cut deep and caused massive blood loss. They had suffered for long minutes until the light finally dimmed from their eyes. It was cruel. Maybe he would have felt differently if it had just been an Avada, at least then it would have been painless and peaceful.

He had no means to contact anyone, his only insight to what was happening in the world was the muggle radio that he carried with him. Every night he listened to the same thing, names of the confirmed dead and the ones missing but presumed dead. It was slowly driving him crazy, but he could not stop listening, he had to make sure she was still alive.

The snow was starting to melt as he made his way through Caledonian Forest, the air was warming up and the hint of spring was heavy in the air. He was close to Hogwarts, about a two days hike away. He had set up camp and eaten what was left of the berries he had picked. Settling into the bed he flicked on the radio and heard the words that he had been waiting for.

"Lightning had struck! We repeat Lightning has struck! The time has come!" The feed had cut out, but he had already heard what he needed to hear.

Harry was at Hogwarts, they were ready to make the final stand. He packed everything away and clutched his wand. Turning on the spot, he apparated to just outside the wards of Hogwarts. He ran as fast as he could to The Hogshead. Within fifteen minutes he found himself in the Room of Requirement, exchanging hugs with all of his friends that he had feared were dead.

A glint of black hair caught his eye. It couldn't be, they had fled the country. She couldn't be back here. But there she was, Lissandra was staring at him, tears in her eyes and a smile spreading across her beautiful face. They had hugged and kissed, she had cried and clutched at him. Both of them thanking merlin that the other was alive.

Hours later when Voldemort lay dead in the great hall, the death eaters responsible for his parent's death laid at his feet, they had celebrated. They had cheered and cried and thanked every deity that came to mind that they had all survived. Seamus had gotten down on one knee and asked the last person left that he had loved to marry him.

The war was over, the dead had been buried and he was left with Lissandra. It might have not been the best situation, but in the end he was alive and so was she. Nothing else mattered.


	32. Yule Ball

Hermione Granger wasn't just the brightest witch of her age. She was also the happiest. She had a tight knit group of friends who would do anything for each other, including her younger sister Helena.

They could be found in the girl's dormitories of Gryffindor tower getting ready for the yule ball. The six of them sat giggling and talking about their dates. Helena, who was going with Ron, Luna who was going with Harry, The Patil twins who were going with Dean and Seamus, Ginny who was going with Neville, and Hermione who was going with Draco..

They had been friends since they were tiny little first years, never allowing the house rivalries to get in the way of their friendships. Draco's father had had a fit when he found out who Draco was surrounding himself with, threatening to take him out of school and send him to Durmstrang. Where they "Taught the proper curriculum."

Draco had approached Dumbledore and asked the old wizard's advice. Dumbledore had taken Draco under his wing along with Harry who had finally confessed to the abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursley's.

Albus had spoken to Professor McGonagall and she had agreed to adopt the boy to spare him a life he did not want. Since then he had blossomed. Not caring that he was the only Slytherin to befriend and date a student from Gryffindor, let alone a muggle born. He had gotten into constant fights because of the Slytherin's habit of throwing around the M word. Harry, Ron, and Draco had found themselves in detention multiple times because of fighting and hexing in the halls.

Tonight was going to be peaceful, Hermione would make sure of that. It was the first time they were having a party in the school. The board of governors had decided that an annual Yule Ball would the perfect catalyst for inter-house unity. The girls were excited to finally get to dress up and dance with their boys.

On the other side of the Gryffindor tower were six boys, all of them laughing at Ron who was forced to wear hand me down robes that looked about 200 years old. Draco and Harry had been laughing for the better part of an hour, until Ron had thrown a punch, missed Harry and gotten Draco in the shoulder instead. Draco, who was skilled in transfiguration, offered to transfigure his robes into a more updated version. To spare him the ribbing waiting for him from the rest of the school.

Finally it was time to head to the common room to await their dates. The first to come down was Luna. Looking quite lovely in a bright yellow dress that stopped right above her knees. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an a type of messy bun. Harry had let a low whistle slip out as he approached his date.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Harry said, allowing her to slip her arm through his. As Harry was a triwizard champion, he left them all in the common room, heading down to the great hall.

The next girl down the stairs was Helena, she wore a white dress with a red sash wrapped around her waist. It was long and stopped around her toes. Her hair, just a shade lighter than her older sister's was left down in elegant waves. Ron swooped in and walked her over to the portrait hole, all the while whispering things that made her blush and giggle.

After Helena came Parvati and Padma, both wearing the same dress just in different colors. Padma's was a beautiful burnt orange color while Parvati's was a navy blue. Both strapless and stopping at mid calf. Both girls had matched their hair and left it hanging down in black waves. Dean and Seamus met their dates at the foot of the stairs and walked over to the portrait hole to await the next beauty.

Ginny was next to come down. Neville sputtered and choked when he saw his date. She was wearing a black ankle length gown that tied behind her neck and left her back fully open right down to the curve of her bottom. Her fiery red hair was braided in a simple plait and she had brilliant crystals scattered throughout. Neville had tripped while trying to get to her, she giggled and helped him up. They looped arms and walked to the portrait hole.

Draco had stood patiently, he couldn't wait anymore. Finally he saw her make her way out of the dorm. Her dress was a light powdery blue with crystals placed around the dress just so. It was modest in that it covered her but left just enough open to tempt the imagination. She was wearing the earrings he had gifted her and around her arm was the corsage he had picked out. He had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Together the ten of them made their way down to the great hall. They spent the night laughing and dancing, talking and generally enjoying being fourteen. Aside from a few thrown punches when the teachers weren't looking.

Blaise Zabini with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle had walked away with black eyes and Blaise the new owner of a broken 's what they deserved for calling Hermione and Helena mudbloods. Ron, Draco and Harry had walked around with smug sort of faces for the rest of the night.


	33. All Was Well

Ginny had finally gotten James to sleep. He was teething now and because of that, was finding sleep hard to come by. She had tried everything from rocking him, to flying him around on her broom. Nothing seemed to ease his fussing. Her mother had been over earlier in the day and had taught her a charm specifically for numbing the gums of teething babies.

"You would scream bloody murder when you were teething. Almost forced your father out of the house with your cries, you did." she said with a smile.

Ginny was so very sorry for it. Harry on the other hand, did not have even one complaint. Most days when he was home he would carry James around the house, whispering stories into his ear. Of course, James understood exactly none of it, but Ginny loved watching them together nonetheless.

It had been 4 years since the fall of voldemort. Life had gotten easier for Harry since then. Though he still woke up in a cold sweat, shaking from head to toe, the nightmares had become less frequent, now coming once every couple of months. Those were the nights he would sit in the nursery staring at James. Letting his little puffs of baby breath soothe him.

Ginny had placed James in his crib and quietly shut the door. Making her way towards the master bedroom. she found her husband in the bathroom. He was lighting candles, a warm bath already drawn.

"Come here Mrs. Potter. It's time for you to relax." He took her hand and led her to the edge of the tub, making quick work of undressing her, kissing his way along her exposed skin.

He was in awe of this woman. She had given him her love and on top of that, a son. She had saved him, and he had worshiped the very ground she walked on for it. He helped her climb into the tub and then climbed in behind her. They soaked for hours, sipping on wine, whispering sweet nothings, and finally bringing each other sweet release.

All was well in the life of Harry Potter.


End file.
